The Lion King Kopa's Burden
by Hatari05
Summary: Years after Scar's reign in a supposed Era of peace Kopa the son of Simba and Nala has dedicated himself to the protection of his home and all who inhabit it however Zira seeks revenge on Simba and all who stand with him an act which will force Kopa to question all that he has believed and choose what it is that truly defines him, his sworn duty to his kingdom or his own heart.
1. Chapter 1

_"Hey everyone how's it going with Fall of the Pride Lands finished I've decided to start my next story this one focusing on Kopa. Before we begin I feel there are a few things I should clarify first. Kopa's Burden was the first Lion King fan fic I wrote as such the character arcs of Sarabi and Sarafina simply did not exist instead I build them in afterwards because of this Sarabi and Sarafina will have very limited roles in comparison to the previous. Kopa's Burden while still maintaining the character driven approach of previous stories is no where near as dark or bleak as Fall of the Pride Lands or even Tale of Brothers as originally the idea was to ease you into the darkness, obviously that didn't fall through. Well here's the first chapter in the next installment in the saga of the Lion King, enjoy._

The Lion King: Kopa's Burden

:Prologue:

Grief

Chaos surrounded the pride lands, pride rock was ablaze, the grass and hard stone around the land were littered with the scattered forms of dozens of lions and hyenas alike. The sky crackled with lightning as if the heavens itself were enraged, among all this two factions battled it out across the decaying kingdom, the once paradise kingdom was in a civil war. This was not the return she expected.

Zira had been away from the pride lands for a few months forced to leave for the sake of her at the time sick children Nuka and Vitani. It was not a choice she made lightly, for she was the queen of the kingdom and married to her perfect mate Scar well mostly, living happily despite the decaying state of her home. It was then that illness struck her cubs and she was forced to leave without even telling Scar as the king was away negotiated a peace treaty and would not return for a few days though in this particular case peace probably meant murder. She would later learn the full truth of her cubs state a truth she still wasn't certain she believed. Why would her sister betray her it didn't make sense maybe there was some logic to it all back at her home, at Pride Rock

Now she was home and it was even worse, what had happened while she was away? Why was this war happening and whom was it being fought against, a rogue perhaps but if so why were the lioness fighting along side him against the hyenas who Zira knew would never betray Scar. It would seem that in spite of her madness Hasara was telling the truth the pride did turn on Scar she knew there was tension between them but what could've sparked an all out rebellion. Zira tried not to dwell on all these questions nor what happened to Hasara. She felt a pain in her chest at the thought of her friend why did it have to come to that, why did Hasara have to destroy herself like that why could've she done things differently. She pushed her feelings of regret from her mind she didn't have the answers and they were irrelevant to her at the time all that mattered was where was her mate, where was her beloved Scar?

Zira made her way through all the chaos swiping her claws at anyone stupid enough to get in her way. She found herself startled when a hyena snapped it's jaws at her.

"What are you doing you ungrateful vermin!" she shouted angrily.

"You would dare attack the queen!" She roared.

She then slashed it across the face with her claws before ending with the throat. She felt little remorse having very little tolerance for treachery a fact her sister was well aware of and hopefully remembered no don't jump to conclusions yet just focus on what matters and all that mattered was Scar where was he?

It was then that she saw two lions on top of pride rock struggling. One had gold fur and a red mane with a fairly good build the other was thin, slim with red fur and a black mane and although it was hard to see a scar going down his left eye. Zira recognized him immediately,

"Scar!" she cried, her voice very clearly filled with worry.

she didn't know who the other one was nor did she care all that mattered was Scars safety she had to help him, and she would then she'd make the fool who threatened him pay with his life.

The larger lion had corned Scar and yet would not attack, why was he hesitating? It was at that moment something even stranger happened Scar began to walk away, impossible Scar would never give up ever, but at that moment Scar's true intentions became clear he flung a burning pile of ash into the rogues eyes and used that opportunity to pounce him. The two lions wrestled with each other biting and clawing at each other.

Scar leaped into air crashing into the rogue the two grappled while swiping each others paws into there opponents face, the rogue hit first striking Scar in the face, but Scar retaliated striking the rogue directly in the jaw, he unleashed another swipe to his cheek and chin sending him crashing to the ground. "Yes!" Zira thought pleased over what appeared to be her mates victory.

"Finish him Scar!" Zira shouted to the sky, not that her words were heard by her mate.

Scar plunged from the sky preparing to land on top of the rogue pinning him and allowing him to take the throat. It was here that everything went wrong the rogue caught him underneath his paw and used it to flip him sending him over the edge.

"No!" Zira cried as she watched her beloved go souring off of Pride rock.

Zira rushed to where she saw Scar fall, the area was surrounded by flames and she could not get through it but from the looks of it Scar appeared weak from the fall but alive. It was at the moment Shenzi, Banzi, and Ed arrived, Zira could barely contain her joy those three had been her and Scars closest friends since she was a cub, Scar was saved. She heard what appeared to be muffled words they were too quiet to be fully heard but that didn't matter soon her friends would help the king and destroy the rogue for his foolish challenge, the thought filled Zira with glee.

Zira leaned in as close as she could to see their triumph without being burned by the flames.

"What!" she thought something was wrong the hyenas weren't helping Scar, they were turning away from him while the rest of the pack circled him hungrily and worst of all the rogue was watching it all, she could hear Scar begging him for help.

"What are you doing? Help him! Someone, anyone please!" She cried frantically.

Her cries would unfortunately be unanswered the rogue growled in rage and turned his back on Scar leaving him to his fate. The hyenas piled on top of scar sinking there teeth into him, Zira knew what would happen next but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't look away. She watched, she saw it as the hyenas devoured Scar, tore into him, ripped him apart, she heard Scars cries, she would never forget them, they would haunt her thoughts whether asleep or awake for the rest of her life to the day she died.

Scare continued to cry out in pain his horrid shrieks starting to merge with Zira's anguished ones, and although no one would realize it yet Zira too would perish on this day, this very moment. She would continue to live for years on end but this would merely be a shadow a lifeless shell of a lioness whose heart and soul faded long ago, a creature that would be driven by one goal, a goal of revenge, a goal born in blood, a goal molded by hate, a hate that would consume every living itch of the lioness she once was and forge a new one murdering the old in the process, in it's place would be someone who was already dead inside. The birth would not come yet though there was still time for one more moment, one last single moment to show her humanity.

The hyenas had fled and the fire had been extinguished by the falling rain this was her chance, she approached the fallen form of her mate, he was clearly dead. Tears streaming down her cheeks she nuzzled him a part of her hoping praying it would somehow revive him, she knew it wouldn't work but couldn't stop. Zira collapsed on top of him cradling his lifeless body sobbing endlessly as she felt her heart shatter into a million pieces, there was nothing she could do except cry more.

Vitani had been told by her mother to stay hidden but she couldn't not while her father and home maybe in danger so she went off to pride rock her two brothers Kovu and Nuka following her the battle whatever reason it was being fought seemed to have ended, but where was her father? She saw her mother resting her head in her fathers mane she appeared to be crying even more strangely her father was covered up with a bunch of leaves.

"What's going on, why is mommy crying and why is daddy sleeping right now?" Vitani approached her mother and father curiously not understanding what had just happened.

Zira saw Vitani approaching Scar.

"No she can't find out not this way!" she thought but she was far too late.

"Daddy what are you doing, come on it's time to get up!" Vitani said playfully as if thinking her father was playing some kind of game, there was no response.

"come on you always told me you hating playing games like this." Vitani said confused, still he didn't move.

It was then that it began to dawn on her. "Daddy?" she approached him slowly.

"Come on daddy you got to get up, Daddy come on lets go home." She said tears beginning to stain her cheeks she couldn't control it anymore.

"Daddy!" She cried before breaking down into tears.

Nuka watched looking at the fallen form of his father. "Dad, he can't be." he said barely being able to control himself, he to joined his mother and sister leaving his younger brother who was much too young to understand what happened.

Zira watched as her children mourned the loss of there father, Nuka sunk his head onto his father mane, while Vitani nestled herself underneath his paw as if trying to attempt to create the image that he's hugging her one final time. Zira's heart broke at the sight of it, but then she heard something that made her blood boil, the lioness were roaring in victory. The king was dead, her mate, Kovu, Nuka, and Vitani's father was dead and they were roaring to the victory of this rogue, she would later realize that he was in fact not a rogue but Simba the son of Mufasa and Sarabi and the true heir to the throne. It didn't matter to Zira who he was all that mattered was that he was responsible for the loss of Zira's happy life, and the pride that was supposed to be her friends roared in triumph. The thought sickened her, it felt like her blood was boiling a growing anger slowly taking hold of her, it was at that moment she vowed this would not go unpunished.

"You're all going to suffer for this." She said quietly to herself, she would make all responsible for this pay, the hyenas, the rogue she would later know as Simba and anyone who stood with them or in her way. They would all pay no matter what, she would have her revenge!


	2. Chapter 2

:Chapter 1:

Joyous day

Cheers echoed across the sky, elephant trunks blew like trumpets, the sound echoing across the land, happy chanting could be heard as far as the river all the way to pride rock. An endless group of animals from far and wide made there way to the glorious sight of Pride rock where the cause for this joy and celebration could be found. The source of the celebration did not need to be explained to anyone, everyone in the pride lands and even some not knew why this was a day for celebration. The reason was simple today was the day of the presentation and birth of the king and queens son, prince Kopa.

All the animals across the pride lands be they land, sea, or sky, plant eater or meat eater all gathered around Pride Rock some roaring to the sky in honor of the prince others bowing in respect, this all changed when another presence appeared in the wind. There was not a single creature that didn't recognize it, the former king Mufasa. At the former king's spiritual arrival all animal immediately bowed in respect and honor, though none of them could see it the former king smiled in gratitude from the heavens above.

On top of Pride Rock Rafiki stood looking down at the crowd below, he too sensed Mufasa's spirit more so than others and kindly greeted his old friend, while waiting for the prince. Inside Simba stood beside his mate Nala who held there baby cub between her paws.

"To think as a kid I found this disgusting." Simba thought as he looked down at his son.

It was at that moment that two of Simba's closest friends arrived The Meer kat Timon and the ward hog Pumba,

"Hey pal hows the little guy doing?" Timon asked.

"Aw he's got to be one of the cutest things I've ever scene." Pumba replied, Timon got a closer look and had to agree.

"You made a good looking kid buddy, you and your mate made a good looking kid." Timon said almost teasing the king.

Simba and Nala blushed at the response.

"Nala is Kopa ready for the presentation?" Simba asked embarrassedly.

"I don't know Simba maybe you should ask the one preparing him." Nala said playfully, Rafiki interrupted them taking Kopa into his hands.

"He is ready." the baboon spoke.

Rafiki took Kopa out of the den, he was followed by Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumba. Simba gently nuzzled his son, while Nala gave him a gentle lick, Timon gave his adopted nephew a playful pat on the head. With the gestures now out of the way Rafiki took Kopa to the edge of pride rock and raised the prince into the air for the entire kingdom to see. The animals cheered and rejoiced at the sight of the future king, the elephants blared there trunks like trumpets, the monkeys did a royal dance in the prince's honor, while others sung joyously. Simba and Nala watched it all happily unable to take their eyes off there son. They weren't the only ones watching the prince, from the sky above Mufasa looked down at his grandson he smiled at the sight of him. The former king sensed a pureness like none that had been seen in the pride lands before.

It was then the most unthinkable thing happened Kopa responded to the crowd, adorably smiling at them, the cub then whether knowingly or not sent a banana down to hungry monkey. The crowd was surprised by the cubs kindness was it deliberate, the answer would become partially clear. The hungry monkey ate the banana and let out a happy cry, as if on cue Kopa let out a happy cry smiling at the monkey clearly pleased with it's happiness. The animals went beyond simple rejoicing and began to say the prince's in name in joy, whatever lies ahead one thing was defiantly certain the prince when he grew older would be one of the kindest beings to ever grace the pride lands. Simba was shocked at the turn the ceremony had took but couldn't help but say his son's name himself, he knew his son would be something special, someone who would change and inspire the pride lands and it's people in ways he could never imagine, someone who would do something miraculous and be remembered forever. He had no idea how right he would be.

 _"Sorry it's so short but this and the prologue being the same chapter didn't sit right with me probably due to the contrasting tones. I noticed something I didn't realize before, this chapter is really a breath of fresh air. I didn't see it at first but considering that everything since chapter seven of Tale of Brothers has been either serious to just bleak it really is weird reading this chapter. Am i the only one who noticed it I don't think it's wrong I rather like the shift in tone but was it like that for anyone reading it._


	3. Chapter 3

Here's our next chapter this one much longer. As the title suggests this chapter will be giving a closer look at what kind of character Kopa is. During a section of the chapter which I call the Kopa montage (you'll know when you reach it) you see numerous quotes and lines but I don't state who is saying them that is because each quote is said by a different animal but more importantly we don't actually see them we just hear their voices while were being told about Kopa so if your confused when you reach it, every quote until that section ends that doesn't have a name is a different animal stating their encounters with Kopa.

:Chapter 2:

Kopa

Some time had passed since the birth of the prince and the entire had quickly grown attached to him, all but one that is. Zira sat on a rock overlooking Pride rock, oh how she had come to hate that place and everyone related to it. After the death of Scar it did not take long for Zira to all but separate herself from the pride nor was it a hard choice for her to make, though sometimes she had to spend some amount of time there if she was going to keep suspicion off of her until the moment was right to exact revenge and try to avoid problems from day to day. Today was one of said times and she was likely in trouble for snooping around the elephant graveyard and stalking the hyenas again despite being asked not to by Sarabi probably one of the only lioness in the entire pride Zira bothered to make contact with since Scars death although that was more to keep up appearances than anything Sarabi was just as bad or worse she was a complete traitor.

Still she hoped it would be Sarabi who showed up and not that murderous usurper.

"You enjoy your glorious life don't you, the life you gained by taking every last inch of mine, but don't enjoy it too much soon you'll find it crashing it down on you!" Zira said her voice dripping with rage.

"Simba." she said in an icy tone she spoke his name as if she was spitting venom.

It was time to leave staring at pride rock was only making her angrier there was nothing important to see anyway. She prepared to leave when she heard a powerful roar coming from behind her.

"Oh goody the king is here." she spoke not even bothering to hide her sarcasm. Simba approached her clearly just as happy to be there as she was.

"Zira" he spoke in an ice cold tone. Zira was unmoved

"The king to what do I owe the honor?" she said even more sarcastic then before.

Simba growled at Zira trying to keep his temper in check

"don't play games Zira I recently heard that you were hunting the hyenas again care to explain why?" the king asked angrily.

Zira was completely unmoved by Simba's anger, "guess I was in the mood for backstabbing murdering poachers and causing problems for the king is an added bonus." Zira responded.

Simba was not amused. "Really what about potentially endangering the pride as well as my son does that amuse you?" Simba asked angrily.

"your son, I'm sorry I can't even be bothered to remember his name." Zira said mockingly.

Simba had heard enough, "you'll address my son with respect he is your future king!" Simba snapped.

Zira fired right back, "That little welp shouldn't even be king nor should you my children should be the ones standing on top pride rock!" She snapped.

Simba glared at her, "We've been through this before I didn't kill Scar the hyenas did." he said coldly.

This time Zira was the one lacking patients, how dare he tell her that, he knew the truth and so did she but not yet that would come in time. "And yet you refuse to allow me to exact retribution upon the traitors!" She yelled.

Simba calmed down trying to speak softly this time, "The hyenas are at peace with us now to attack any of them would declare war."

Zira seemed to calm down too, "of course wouldn't want endanger others.' she said. Simba merely nodded happy that they reached some kind of conclusion, it was then he caught something behind pride rock.

Kopa emerged from the cave and saw his father talking with a lioness he approached and immediately recognized her. "Hey daddy, hi aunt Zira!" he said cheerfully.

Zira noticed him, "oh look it's the future king judging by that fur ball our kingdom might be in trouble." she spoke coldly.

Kopa was a little stung by her comment but replied anyway, "I'll make a great king one day!" he said once again cheerful.

Zira changed her tone this was the perfect chance to make Simba look bad, "well lets hope you can accept the responsibility quicker than your father did."

Kopa was confused, "what do you mean?"

Zira continued "your father was not ready to be king after his fathers unfortunate death and I'm afraid the kingdom suffered because of it young one." she finished her voice far sweeter.

Simba however was not amused, "Zira." he growled but Zira ignored him.

"anything can happen on any given day the prince must always be prepared to become king for the sake of his subjects do you understand my dear nephew." She asked her voice now almost motherly.

"yeah I think so." Kopa answered.

Zira gave him a soft lick before strolling away. "That a boy I'm sure you'll do us all proud one day but never forget your responsibilities, have a great day Kopa." With those words Zira walked off.

Kopa watched her leave his mind spinning, was she right he had no way of knowing, his father interrupted his thoughts

"Don't let what she said get to you Kopa." he said.

Kopa looked back at him, "But it is helpful advice right daddy?" Kopa asked.

Simba hugged his son, "maybe just don't let it go to your head too much now go play.' he said.

Kopa became cheerful and energetic again, "okay I'll see you later daddy!" he replied before running off, he ran around for hours on in rolling in the grass playfully all the while smiling and laughing but he couldn't help but remember Zira's words and most importantly that she was right, in that moment though he was not fully aware of it he made a choice, a choice that in time would change his very being forever.

Rafiki was painting at his tree he was clearly drawing pictures of Kopa.

"He grows more with each day Mufasa and one day I know he will truly be something special, will do something none of us have imagined." Rafiki spoke.

"But I do not know what yet, the future is so unclear right now."

It was then the wind began to blow harder signifying Mufasa had a reply Rafiki listened.

"The great kings have shown you a glimpse, my you've earned some honors, what did you see." Rafiki asked.

The wind blew harder carrying Mufasa's voice, Rafiki's eyes widen in shock at the answer. "That's highly improbable in all the years of any pride I've known it's never happened, this can't be true.' Rafiki said.

The wind blew once again reassuring its statement. Rafiki was still uncertain but accepted it if this was true there would certainly come a time when he needed to help. "

Very well but if what you say is true he will change more than we ever imagined." Rafiki said, and when the time came this assumption would prove to be so true.

Years later

Kopa had quickly become well known through out the pride lands mostly for his acts of heroism and selflessness, the animals would almost always be telling stories about the prince rather it'd be the peace he forged between the crocodiles and the cheetahs near the river.

"Did you hear what happened by the river"

"It's hard to imagine the prince saved probably dozens of lives"

"There may of been a full on war if not for him"

or when he saved a small cub from drowning

"That's not all my son wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him, I owe him everything"

What did he ask for"

"Nothing he just walked him back home and gave that smile"

he was also known to donate large quantities of food or sometimes he would simply comfort the depressed a few times full on saving a life in the process.

"I was about to jump no one seemed to care about what I felt I was falling then he pulled me back and he asked me why he looked so concerned and I knew he cared and he told me others did too, he still visits me making sure everything's good and all I can say is thank you."

he always seemed to be there anyone in the pride lands could go talk to him at any time and if he was doing something else he would find some way to do both.

"She won't talk to me but she needs someone to talk to after, her father but he won't have the time."

"He'll somehow make the time"

but what people remembered the most was the smile of happiness he gave every time he helped someone, he was a true saint the kindest person you could ever imagine everyone knew he was something special and they couldn't imagine his reign as king it would be a true golden age

"He'll help whoever needs it"

"I think it truly makes him happy"

"Where is he now"

"Wherever he is it's somehow brighter"

"He does that, but what does he do for himself"

"Does he even think of himself"

but with everything he did they couldn't help but wonder how did the cub find time for his own life.

Kopa now a growing cub was standing on top of pride rock overlooking the kingdom it looked peaceful though things usually did, that was no reason to assume everything was fine he headed off in order to patrol the borders. He snuck down pride rock hoping no one saw him. He had heard some of the pride talking they weren't exactly certain about the prince checking the borders at his age. Kopa quickly came to ignore those comments there would always be danger and a good king doesn't let danger stop him from making sure his kingdoms safe.

"I'll be a good king, for everyone." he vowed with that he headed out stopping to take only a glance at his reflection a second later he disrupted the water and ran off to check the borders security.

Simba was looking for his son but nobody had seen him since the early morning.

"hm I wonder where he ran off to?" Simba thought. As he began returning to pride rock he got his answer Kopa was heading up obviously back from where ever he went.

"That little trouble maker." Simba said more to himself than any one else.

He approached his son. "So where have you been?" Simba asked certain that Kopa would try to cover something up.

"Just patrolling around the borders, sorry if I worried you dad." Kopa responded his voice was as usual kind and respectful.

Simba however was a little confused. "you don't have to do any of those if I'm not up Kopa." he said.

Kopa smiled back at his father, "But it really shows what I've learned."

Simba smiled back at him. "I suppose just be careful okay."

Kopa nodded "No problem!" he replied.

Simba nodded back, "Well since were out here would you like to continue your lessons?"

Kopa practically jumped in response "yeah that'd be great!"

Another voice called out from the den, "Wow he's more eager about his king lessons than you ever were." Nala said to Simba playfully.

"Hey that makes it easier for me." Simba replied.

Nala smirked "at this rate maybe he'll take your place early." she said jokingly.

Simba rolled his eyes at the remark, "oh ha ha I'll be back in a bit."

Nala smiled at him, "don't worry about it take as long as you need." She said. Simba smiled back at her before walking off with Kopa.

Simba and Kopa explored the pride lands while Simba spoke. "Everything there is exists in a balance and a king must understand that balance, respect all the creatures from the elephants, tree monkeys, and the antelope"

Kopa spoke his response not being what Simba expected, "cause were all connected to the great circle of life, we eat the antelope, but when we die our bodies become the grass and the antelope eat the grass."

Simba was shocked, "where did you learn that?" he asked.

Kopa hesitated for a moment "I've studied a few things at Rafiki's tree, the more I know the better." he said.

Simba was surprised by his son's responsibility, "you know you didn't have to know that immediately." Simba said.

Kopa smiled again, "I was just curious it sounded interesting that's all."

Simba decided to let it go, "alright let's continue.

The two of them explored nearly the entire north sector of the pride lands it was then that Kopa saw something that caught his eye.

"Dad what's that right there?' he asked while pointing to massive wall of logs.

"That's the dam, before you were born the pride lands went through a tough drought, when the rain finally came it wouldn't stop, the entire land had to build that dam to contain it."

Kopa looked up at his father, "was that one of your first acts as a great king?" he asked kindly.

Simba smiled "I'm far from a great king Kopa, I've made mistakes but I try to make those right and live up to legacy of my father." he said.

Kopa wasn't amused "you're a great king dad and I know you'll make grandpa proud!" he said cheerfully.

"Thanks but it takes awhile to become a great king it's no easy task, but I'm certain you'll reach it." Simba told his son,

"Only because of your great teaching and knowledge!" Kopa replied happily. Simba was moved by his sons words

"Thank you Kopa, I think you've learned enough for today."

Kopa nodded respectively. "okay I'll probably just go exploring around if that's okay." the cub said.

"Alright but stay where it's safe and take Kiara with you keep her in your sight"

Kopa took of running at his fathers permission "okay no problem I'll keep her safe!" he called back as he headed back to pride rock.

Kopa made his way back to pride rock where he was greeted by his mother and sister,

"learn any interesting kingly stuff today Kopa?" Kiara asked her brother.

"Plenty but I'll tell you about that later right now I was heading off to waterhole you want to come along" Kopa said.

Kiara was ecstatic to finally get out of pride rock, "really you're getting me out of here!" she jumped up and down and began following her brother.

They found their path blocked by there mother who seemed amused by Kiara's comment. "alright Kiara you can go, you take care of your sister now Kopa, and Kiara you stay out of trouble." Nala told them.

"No problem." they both said before heading off.

When they were far enough away Kopa entire facade changed he acted more serious looking around at every point, patrolling every area.

"Seems secure." he said to himself almost calculatingly.

"Kopa are you coming or not!" his sister called after him.

"go ahead and jump in without me, I'll be fine" he said.

"Alright!" Kiara called back as she jumped into the waterhole swimming around.

Kopa lied down on the ground keeping a close eye on Kiara and constantly watching all of his surroundings, he then looked at the water making certain it wasn't to deep or shallow in doing so he caught sight of his reflection again he paid it no heed he had seen it before and it did not change his resolve if anything it strengthened it, and nothing was going to change that.


	4. Chapter 4

:Chapter 3:

Vitani

Kopa watched his sister play in the water unaware he was being snuck up on. This particular cub had known him for some time, Vitani was one of the only cubs in the entire pride who could sneak up on the prince, it was something she took pride in. She crept in closer and when the moment was right pounced him, pinning him to the ground.

"hi Kopa." She said smugly.

Kopa found himself staring up at his best friend, she had orange fur with light grey fur on her chest, her eyes were ice blue and almost seemed to narrow and slant teasingly, but the definitive expression was the smirk that spread across her muzzle, she almost always had it.

"Vitani nice to see you, can have my right to move back now?"

Vitani's smirk seemed to grow bigger, "oh come on, you know you like it when I pin you." She said teasingly.

"get over yourself" Kopa said while pushing her off and pulling himself to his feet.

Kopa walked along side the waterhole Vitani following him.

"ah a nice walk alongside the beach, well not exactly, but still no need to be so romantic Kopa." She said while practically flicking her tail.

Kopa tried but despite his efforts a red blush could be seen in his cheeks.

"I'm not romancing you." he said almost nervously, even though he mostly kept it out of his head he couldn't deny she was attractive.

"Sure." Vitani said grinning.

Kopa had enough games, "did you come here to patronize me?" he asked.

"Pretty much" Vitani replied, "so any main heroics today?" she asked.

"Nothing really just watching my sister" Kopa answered.

"Well my recommendation is you divide your attention to watch out for my mom, she's probably looking for me and she's likely mad."

Kopa groaned at the response "She doesn't know you're here, seriously are you trying to get me in trouble with her?"

Vitani's answer was straight forward, "yeah pretty much, the look on your face whenever she shows up is hilarious."

Kopa wasn't amused and attempted to tackle her but found himself on his back.

The two of them continued rolling but soon found themselves with unexpected guests.

"Geez does every guy in this family have trouble taking on a girl?" Timon asked,

"Well she does look like she's pretty good at fighting Timon." Pumba replied.

Kopa felt embarrassed at the sight of them seeing his defeat, "do you guys have to show up now?" he asked.

"Actually it's kinda just a coincidence." Pumba said, "yeah were just out for some grub this just happens to be the area." Timone finished.

Kiara walked up having over heard them. "No matter how many times you call those things food, it's still just gross." she said.

Timon and Pumba were unmoved by her comment, "we'll that's your opinion, now come on Pumba lets get some grub." Timon replied.

"I see some over there Timon!" Pumba shouted. The two headed over to the hill Pumba had pointed out and then they began digging.

Kiara watched as Timon and Pumba continued to dig up and slurp up bugs, "uh I think I'm going to barf!" Kiara said practically gagging.

Vitani picked up a slithering larva and swallowed it whole, "not too bad a little slimy, Kopa you try one." she said while waving one in Kopa's face.

"do I have to?" he asked.

"No I'll just force you to eat it then." Vitani answered.

"okay" Kopa replied with an annoyed sigh, and with that he swallowed the worm.

"Gah is everyone going to eat those things!?" Kiara said repulsed.

Kopa looked like he was going to vomit after swallowing the worm, "Uh great kings, I'm going to have to agree with my sister here that was disgusting"

Vitani laughed, "we'll it seems to be part of the royal meal." She said jokingly.

Kiara wasn't buying it, "another reason I don't focus so heavily on being a princess." Kiara said.

Vitani smirked, "who wants to be royalty?" she said while picking up another bug only have Timon knock it out of her paws.

"Not to be rude or anything but this is our meal." Pumba said politely.

"yeah go find your own meal somewhere else!" Timon replied.

Vitani got an idea from this and her smirk widened, "okay I see two meals right there." she said while pointing at Timon and Pumba.

Timon and Pumba were both scared at the response, "Hey you want our bugs you can have some." Timon said.

Vitani grinned "Too late, I'm in a meer kat mood anyway." she said while licking her lips.

"Run Pumba get me out of here!" Timon cried.

"I don't want to be a meal anymore than you do Timon!" Pumba yelled.

Kopa thought the joke had gone on long enough, 'alright enough she's not gonna eat you."

Vitani was rolling on the ground laughing along side Kiara who also couldn't stop laughing, Kopa decided to join in if only for the moment.

The moment did not last it was then that Kopa heard what sounded like the monkeys, were they in danger, in a single instant once again Kopa's entire demeanor changed now he was all business, all serious.

"Timon, Pumba take Kiara home." he said firmly.

Kiara was confused, "Kopa I thought we were supposed to play today." she pouted.

Kopa was firm in his words, "we're done for today go home I won't ask again." Kopa replied his voice almost commanding.

Timon and Pumba were still eating bugs, "can't we finish our lunch first?" Timone asked.

Kopa approached him with a strong sense of authority, "Take her home now!" he commanded, it was not a request anymore it was an order.

"Sure no problem kid" Timon said surprised by Kopa's commanding tone, Pumba scooped up Kiara on his back, "alright princess lets get you home." Pumba said as he and Timon headed off.

They were all gone, "finally." Kopa said to himself, now it was time to check out what was wrong he headed in the direction of the cry, little did he know he was being followed, it wasn't secret for long.

"You shouldn't be here Vitani I can handle this." he said.

Vitani quickly caught up to him, "yeah right like I'm gonna miss something like this, lets see those so called hero skills of yours in action." Vitani said her smirk even wider.

Kopa was annoyed by her playfulness, "This isn't a game Vitani we don't know what's happening over there or how dangerous it could be we make a mistake people could get hurt." he spoke strictly.

Vitani fired back, "I'm perfectly aware of what's going on Kopa and I know the danger I just happen to sometimes enjoy it and I'm not going anywhere."

Kopa didn't care about Vitani reasons, "fine what ever but if your going to be here I need to know if your with me." he asked Vitani nodded yes.

"Okay then lets go." They headed towards the danger and it would be something Vitani would recognize.


	5. Chapter 5

:Chapter 4:

Hyenas

Kopa made his way to the jungle where he heard the cry, Vitani was right behind him.

"See anything yet?" she asked him.

Kopa gave no response and continued in the same direction, "this way I think we're clo" Kopa words were interrupted by a loud cackle he recognized the laugh having been told about it numerous times, it didn't faze him.

The same could not be said for Vitani whose facial expression contorted into rage the moment she heard the laughter "hyenas filthy hyenas." she hissed between clenched teeth.

They made there their way to the source of the laughter. The hyenas were circling a scared family of monkeys.

"oh don't run off too soon!" The hyena known as Shenzi laughed,

"yeah at least stay for dinner." The hyena Banzai said, the third hyena known as Ed just laughed uncontrollably. "what are you going to do?" the mother monkey asked worriedly.

The three hyenas laughed, "where just monkeying around." Banzai lamely joked.

Shenzi chuckled, "wait I got a better one make my appetizer a bag of chimps." she said.

Kopa had seen enough, "your trespassing leave them alone and depart immediately!" he commanded.

The hyenas stopped laughing, "excuse me did you just give us an order?" Shenzi asked.

"I think he did." Banzai answered.

Shenzi chuckled, "nice hey Ed add a cub to the menu, we're eating a king meal tonight!" The three laughed again.

"I see your puns are as lame as ever but what could I expect from filth." A voice said the three recognized it immediately.

"well things are getting interesting." Shenzi said.

Vitani jumped down right in front of the three hyenas who murdered her father her eyes like ice.

"you should run home daddy's girl." Banzai said.

Kopa angrily stepped between them, "enough of this you know it is illegal to return to the pride lands." he said strongly.

Shenzi was not amused anywhere, "oh sure go back to the outlands and starve to death." she said sarcastically.

Vitani growled at them, "you say that as if all of you slimy, cowardly vermin dying would be a bad thing." she said coldly.

Kopa was surprised he had never seen Vitani so angry.

Banzai approached her slowly, "still carrying a grudge huh." he said.

Vitani said nothing at first she took a brief glance at Kopa and gestured towards the family of monkeys, he understood and silently moved toward them while the hyenas closed in on Vitani.

Vitani stood unafraid, "why would I hold a grudge with the slobbering cowardly stupid poachers who abandoned my dad." she spoke her teeth clenched.

"you're biting off more than you can chew girl." Shenzi said.

Vitani chuckled, "you have no idea what I'm capable of, do you why my mother gave me the name vitani."

Banzai moved closer, "yeah we really don't care." he interrupted rudely.

Vitani's smirk grew wider, "oh but you'll like this, my name stands for 2 words vita which means war and tani which means demon, my mother named me war demon for a reason." Vitani said confidently.

Before the hyenas could react she sprung on top of Banzai's head extracting her claws and slashing his face, then like lightning she leaped to the side sliding underneath Ed she used her front paw to kick a rock sending it crashing into Shenzi's legs knocking her off her feet and sending her crashing to the ground.

Shenzi and Banzai pulled themselves to there feet, "why you little tramp!" Shenzi yelled angrily.

"yeah you're gonna pay for messing up my face!" Banzai replied in rage.

Vitani grinned at both of them, "you've got bigger problems to worry about." she said while extracting her claws "like this." she said as she sliced a few vines holding a massive log in place.

The log was send tumbling down towards the startled hyenas, "oh crud run!" Banzai screamed.

Shenzi began running but found her foot stuck, "Shenzi!" Banzai said worriedly.

Rushing towards her he pulled her paw free and narrowly avoided be hit by the log himself.

Vitani watched the havoc unfold with a look of amusement on her face, "ha ha ha" she chuckled quietly in satisfaction.

Shenzi and Banzai pulled themselves and saw that Ed was okay too, "why'd you do that, put yourself at risk like that?" Shenzi asked though she actually knew, this was just how the two of them worked.

Banzai ignored the question "that's not important that little rat was distracting us look!" Banzai shouted.

Shenzi noticed that monkeys were climbing up a large ledge with the other cub who Shenzi finally recognized as the prince. "We'll need to handle this quick we'll have some unwanted company soon."

The three hyenas rushed up to where Kopa was, Vitani watched as they grew closer to him.

"Kopa look out they're gaining on you!" Vitani cried out.

Kopa noticed the 3 drawing in closer, "get your family to that set logs and move quickly."

The family was uncertain, "I don't know if that could support us we should swing on the vines!" the father said frantically.

"No they'll expect that get to the logs now!" he cried, the family listened and maneuvered their way there.

The hyenas saw them and attempted to intercept them. "oh no you don't!" Kopa shouted while swiping his claw into Shenzi's cheek.

"you little rodent your gonna regret that!" She shrieked at him.

Banzai moved in on Kopa, "I'm gonna make you pay for hurting her, come on kitty!" he threatened.

"Ask and you shall receive." with those words Vitani came plunging from the sky slashing Banzai before flipping to Ed she then completed the cycle by intercepting Shenzi and knocking her off balance.

"That's for my father!" she yelled. "Kopa go!" she cried out to him.

Kopa made his way to the logs but something happened that he didn't expect, the father was right it couldn't support all of them and was tumbling.

"Nooo!" he cried out as the father fell from the logs, he should've listened to them instead he failed, he was supposed to save them but instead doomed them.

He was certain they were all going to die when a full grown lion with gold fur and a red mane caught them.

"Dad!" Kopa cried out in surprise.

He watched as his father placed the family safely on the ground. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed were scrambling the moment the king arrived.

"Lets get out of here before we're on the menu!" Banzai called out to his friends.

"Sure but why don't we deal with that little tramp that caused us so much trouble first!" she replied while gesturing to Vitani.

"sounds good to me." Banzai said while Ed laughed in agreement, the 3 closed in Vitani when a mighty roar shook them.

"I would not recommend it, if you value still having your heads attached." Zira said voice sharp as a knife.

There was no more debating the 3 hyenas hauled their sorry tails out of there as fast as their legs would carry them.

Both Vitani and Kopa were fearful by their parents arrival now that the danger had passed, but the worst was coming right now as Zira approached him.

"what did you think you were doing, if you want to put your life in danger that's fine but do not risk my daughter's!" She screamed at him her paw partially raised.

It was at that moment that Vitani interfered, "it's not his fault mother I followed him Kopa actually saved me" she lied. "If anyone's to blame for this it's me mother." she finished.

Zira looked her daughter in the eyes before turning away, "we'll discuss this when we get home." she said.

Kopa walked up to Zira and Vitani apologetically. "I'm sorry I won't let this happen again." he promised.

Zira ignored him and stormed off, "Vitani come!" she commanded.

Vitani hesitated, "just a minute." she replied.

Kopa looked at her in guilt, "I should have been able to protect you better but I failed you I'm sorry." he said sorrowfully.

Vitani took a step closer to him, "you did fine and I look forward to the next time I see you." she said the flirty tone of her voice returning.

She prepared to turn away but changed her mind, "but until then here's a little parting gift of the day." she spoke softly.

Kopa was confused what did she mean, before he could ask he got his answer Vitani leaned in close to him and licked his cheek brushing her tongue from the bottom of his cheek all the way to the top. Kopa froze for a moment standing silently in shock. Vitani smiled.

"Think about that till next time, later Kopa." she said slyly before heading off with Zira.

Kopa stood in confusion until his father approached him. "lets go home Kopa." he said clearly not happy.

He walked off and Kopa found himself scooped up by his mother but he noticed none of it he did nothing but gently brush his paw against his cheek feeling the exact area Vitani had kissed, he sighed romantically while repeating Vitani's name in a soft loves struck voice.

Vitani and Zira returned to their home where they met her brother Nuka.

"Oh mother your back I caught a few fish from the lake for dinner their right their." Nuka said greeting his mother, Zira didn't pay him any heed she rarely did.

"That doesn't matter where is Kovu?" she asked.

Nuka looked down disappointed, "the tyke's sleeping right now."

Zira scowled at him, "I'm to assume he received no training today, what with your state and all. She said harshly.

Nuka looked down sadly, "I'm sorry mother." he said sorrowfully.

"You always are I have business to attend to don't disturb me!" she commanded.

She placed Vitani down and scolded her, "mother I can explain" Vitani frantically said.

"hush!" Zira cut her off, "Vitani I thought we agreed if you were to see the prince at all you wouldn't get to close." she said her voice far softer now.

Vitani looked at her confused, "what do you mean by that what are we planning?" she asked.

Zira ignored her "leave for now I will call you back in shortly." she demanded Vitani did as she was told.

Zira waited alone for several minutes before the voice spoke to her, cold, collected, calm, calculated, with a hint of sarcasm. "My dear you knew this was possible the moment we introduced them." he spoke to her.

"I am aware Scar but she's still attached it could threaten our plans." Zira said.

"Still worried don't be we've prepared the perfect way to eliminate all obstacles." Scar replied.

"I do not wish to see our daughter hurt least of all by me, but I will if I must. Zira responded.

"Your loyalty has been appreciated my dear, but to keep suspicion away from us we require Vitani and Kopa's friendship, allow it, I have no more to say." with those words Scar vanished.

"As you will it my love" Zira said.

The moment was done she called for Vitani again, "mother" Vitani said.

Zira smiled at her daughter, "I have been unreasonable my daughter if spending time with Kopa makes you happy then you have my permission to do so."

Vitani jumped up, "Oh thank you mother I won't make you regret this!" Zira nuzzled her daughter. Before she ran off, despite this something about this felt wrong to Zira, how could she be willing to use her daughter like this she asked herself but could never find the answer nor could she stop herself.

 _"Well as you can see after two stories Zira has finally pretty much become the character she was Simba's Pride. Also I have to ask after reading fall of the pride lands and knowing the real reason Banzai does what he does do his comical puns now come of in a darker light does the character himself come off a little darker than before._


	6. Chapter 6

: Chapter 5:

Kings faith

Kopa and Simba returned to pride rock where Nala placed her son down, she was the first to speak, "Simba may I have a word with you?" she asked but it wasn't a request.

Simba approached his mate, "what's going on?" he asked.

"you need to talk to your son." she answered.

"I plan to Nala I don't know what he was thinking." Simba said.

"not about that Simba you need to speak to him about Vitani as well." Nala said.

"Now, I don't think this is best time Nala." Simba replied.

"when will you get your next chance how often is Kopa open about his emotions, he's practically love struck right now, this is the best time Simba." Nala clarified.

Simba now understood, "I get what you mean I'll talk to him about it." Simba assured her.

Nala smiled at him "Thank you Simba this is the best for him, go." She said softly signaling the end of their discussion.

Simba was ready he motioned Kopa to follow him the two walked up to what appeared a giant rock in a massive grass hill, Simba knew the place well he hoped it would benefit his son as much as it did .

Kopa approached it quietly waiting for his dad and for first time in the day ignoring Vitani's kiss.

"Kopa!" Simba called out to his son Kopa walked up to him silently.

"Kopa what did you think you were doing, don't you realize you could've been killed today not to mention Vitani and your sister if she would've been there, why Kopa?" Simba asked his son.

"I didn't want Kiara there specifically because there might be danger, I wouldn't want her to get hurt." Kopa said shamefully.

"Then why was Vitani there surely her safety mattered to you didn't it!?"

Simba's voice was louder than he intended and he realized he may have gone too far on that one.

"I I wou ld never want her to get hurt I didn't even want her there with me." Kopa sobbed.

The conversation was becoming more confusing by the minute.

"if you weren't trying to impress her why were you there." Simba asked.

He did not get the answer he expected.

"I had to help them they were in danger I couldn't just leave them, I had to save them." Kopa's said the last words sounded almost desperate,

"But I failed them in the end." he said sorrowfully.

What was this?! How much of his son did he not know, a hero complex in a cub! How did he respond to this?

"That's not what I expected but a key to saving others is you have to trust them sometimes, if you truly wish to be a hero you must know this, no hero can think he's right all the time nor can a king, a king must always have faith, in his people, in his friends, and in his family, the first step in faith is to trust in others do you understand Kopa." Simba said.

"I think so my mistake was I didn't trust their judgment but what if it's wrong." Kopa replied.

"Everyone will be wrong sometimes but I have to at least give them a chance, a chance to understand their choices, everyone's." Simba answered.

Kopa was thinking he wondered if this was true did everyone deserve a chance to be understood was that part of a kings faith, he caught sight of his reflection and remembered why he made the choices he did, but he could still learn from them take the lessons he learned today to become a better lion. "Do you understand son." Simba asked.

"I think I do." Kopa answered. Simba smiled at him and began leading him back to pride rock.

Now that his mind wasn't wandering anymore he thought back to Vitani and softness of her kiss, he soon found himself quietly saying her name. "Vitani" Kopa said dreamily.

"Yeah she seems to have caught your attention hasn't she?" Simba said.

Kopa blushed at the response.

"It's okay son it's obvious you have feelings for her."

Kopa was flustered "I have no idea what your talking about." he said nervously.

"Don't try and deny it Kopa there's nothing wrong with it, hiding your emotions that would be wrong maybe you should try to get her attention."

Kopa was turning crimson. "but what if she gets weirded out, I don't want to risk that."

Simba hugged his son gently, "remember what I said about a king's faith that can apply here too you have to trust Vitani."

Kopa nodded nervously "okay"

Simba smiled at him and headed up to the den his words once again echoing in Kopa's mind,

"trust her, have faith in her, give her a chance, give everyone a chance, have faith in them all." The words continued to echo in the cubs conscious and one day soon they would change his outlook on life.

 _"I'm afraid that's all for today sorry for the short chapter but the chapters in this story for most part are shorter than my previous ones I'm also sorry that the last chapter you get is one you pretty much already read but if things go well I should have more up by tomorrow if not tomorrow at least Saturday. So now that you've reached your first stopping point what's your opinion so far and more importantly what's your opinion on my version of Kopa. Hope you've enjoyed yourself till next time._


	7. Chapter 7

_"Welcome back everyone got plenty of chapters for you, we recently saw the beginning of the romance between Kopa and Vitani as well as the first stages of Zira's plan for revenge what does she have planned well read on to find out. enjoy the story and have fun._

:Chapter 6:

Wash it all away

The elephant graveyard hadn't changed much it was still a stink hole yet the hyenas continued to live there, why was anyone's guess.

"Oh man that was a close one I thought Zira was going to have me for lunch." Banzai said.

"We got lucky all right and that's just the start of our luck." Shenzi replied.

"what do you mean?" Banzai asked.

You seriously don't know that little runt mentioned us abandoning Scar but nothing else." Shenzi answerd.

"so uh meaning?" Banzai asked puzzled.

"Uh it means Zira doesn't know the truth which means she ain't gonna hunt us down and kill us." Shenzi clarified.

"That's good news." Banzai responded.

"So what's for dinner tonight?" He asked,

an unexpected voice answered him, "I see your appetite has yet to change old friend." Zira said.

The hyenas were in an uproar how much did she hear it didn't look like she had been there very long, Shenzi broke the silence. "It's rude to ease drop on people Zira."

Zira leapt down from the edge, "I just arrived and I brought a little gift, Nuka!" She called out to him.

Nuka emerged carrying a large chunk of meat, "my ant and uncles hungry?" he asked.

This was all it took for Banzai to throw out the welcome wagon, "Nuka!, hey how's my favorite little nephew?"

it took every ounce of self control Nuka had not to attack, "been going great foods on me."

The hyenas prepared to feast before Zira intervened, "now such tasty meals do not come without a price, lets talk."

Shenzi didn't like the sounds of this, "about what?" she asked.

"Why bringing my friends back home."

Banzai was intrigued "yeah how?"

Zira smiled evilly "I'll tell you, I'm planning to overthrow the entire pride land royal family my family will then take over and you three can come home."

Shenzi wasn't convinced she had heard these kind of promises before, "how do you plan to do that?"

Zira smirked. "The dam I need you 3 to break the dam the way it is positioned the water will flood the area around pride rock the perfect opportunity to eliminate them all in one fell swoop."

The hyenas knew this wasn't all there had to be some kind of strings attached. Zira answered their question before they could ask it.

"The only thing you have to do afterwards is escape and your part is done, and I promise you'll never have to spend a single day here again." She finished the last part would be true when all was said and done.

It seemed full proof the hyenas saw no issue, the choice was obvious. "We're in." Shenzi answered.

"Wonderful, feast you've earned it." Zira said.

Zira watched them from above she motioned to Nuka, "You've done your part leave I don't need you anymore."

Nuka was hurt, "Can I do something with the plan." he asked.

"yes make sure none of our family ends up in the crossfire even if you have to throw your self in it." Zira answered. That hurt Nuka even more he sulked away.

Zira was alone when he arrived "Do not be so hard on the boy Zira he may yet be of use I expect you to know this." Scar said coldly.

"Of course as you wish my love" Zira replied almost desperately.

Scar chuckled, "Now Zira you don't need to grovel before me every time you see me, you've done well my dear." Scar told her, the words soothed her brought her a moment of peace between the endless anger.

"The plan is all in order, soon everything that plagued us will be washed away in the tidal wave and our family will rise as you have wished it."

Scar nuzzled her, "You continue to make me proud Zira I see how right I was when I made you my mate."

Zira felt her heart soar at his words it was bliss. "I will continue to please you I will not fail." Zira said determined.

Scar gave her a brief smile and rested his paw on her shoulder, "I know you will succeed and then I will be there beside from above and I and great kings will sing of your triumph till then I grant you my blessing." with that Scar was gone.

Nuka returned "I still don't like working with them after all they did" he didn't get to finish

"Hush! your opinion is of no value." she coldly cut him off "Besides for all their flaws their simple minds still serve a purpose and can be of great use if only molded to my will."

Nuka still didn't like it but he knew he wasn't going change her opinion and it was best he stopped before she lost her temper, however there was one question to ask, "We're not gonna let them live right, for what they did to dad we are going to make them suffer?' he asked.

"What a ridiculously stupid question, oh they will pay for their crimes but first they will make themselves useful, and whether they succeed or not they will be punished either the king catches and deals with them or they escape and we finish them." Zira answered.

Nuka was satisfied with this answer. "Dad will be avenged!" he declared.

"Oh most certainly the hyenas can finish their task then after that one way or another we will have our revenge!" Zira promised. Nuka roared in agreement while Zira's maniacal laughter echoed through the cave out the grave yard and into the night sky above.


	8. Chapter 8

:Chapter 7:

Her kind of cub

It was a sunny day in the pride lands, not that Kopa noticed his thoughts focusing on something of much greater importance.

"uh hi Vitani your fur looks nice today, not that I mean it's not always nice." Kopa stuttered, while practicing in front of a frog, the frog was unmoved.

"not even a croak, wow that must've sucked." Kopa said to no one in particular.

"Okay I've got to remain calm, smooth, and cool" Kopa took a firm and powerful stance, "most importantly strong and confident." he said while puffing out his chest.

"Alright again, hey Vitani what say you and me take a stroll through the lands." He said his voice sounding like some weird mix between a body builder and surfer.

"I bet with an offer like that she couldn't refuse." A firm yet joking voice said.

"Ahhh!, how much of that did you hear." Kopa cried out.

Sarabi chuckled, "Calm down Kopa."

Kopa face palmed. "It was bad wasn't it." he asked.

"A little overboard you're trying too hard tone it down a little." Sarabi answered.

"But with a cub like Vitani you gotta pull all the stops." Kopa replied.

"don't worry about it I'm sure she has some kind of idea, you just have to remain confident and remember what's important." Sarabi wisely told him, it did not have the effect she expected.

"Of course this isn't important I got to focus on more important things than my emotions." Kopa said his entire tone expression and demeanor changing.

"What Kopa I didn't say that, you should never ignore" Sarabi tried to say but it was obvious Kopa didn't hear it.

"I get it almost got lost their but a king can't forget his mission thanks grandma, I gotta go." He said before bolting off.

"Kopa wait!" Sarabi called but he was already gone.

"what was that about?" she asked out loud, Simba was right there was something about him that none of them understood, after all what kind of cub would think their emotional needs were not important.

Kopa ran through the jungle his thoughts overwhelming him, "Stop thinking about her you have a duty that's more important than your wants." he tried to tell himself but it was getting difficult.

He decided to stop in order to rest and get his head on straight. "What brings you out here kid?" Timon asked while approaching him.

"Timon he probably wants to be alone, he looks like he's got something on his mind." Pumba told his friend.

"Well of course he would after his little incident with that uh what's her name again Pumba." Timon asked.

Kopa stood up, "darn it!" he thought to himself they put her back in his head.

"Vitani her names Vitani." he answered.

Timon grinned, "My little adopted nephew got himself a crush, right?"

Kopa knew he couldn't lie. "Kinda" he said.

"well kid say no more I am the master at romance." Timon said while bowing theatrically.

"But Timon didn't you try and break his parent up before they got together?" Pumba asked confused.

"Pumba we don't talk about that, now let's just help the kid out." Timon said.

"Oh I don't think so I don't see us getting together anyway." Kopa replied nervously.

"why would you think that Kopa?" Pumba asked.

Kopa tried to hide his blush, "I'm just not her kind of cub."

Timon looked at him unconvinced. "bogus kid, you're the exact kind of cub she'd like."

Kopa looked unsure "she would want someone strong."

Timon responded immediately "is that Hercules I see"

Kopa continued, "someone courageous and heroic"

this time Pumba responded. "Are there any other knights in shiny armor in the pride lands?"

Kopa still wasn't convinced, "The cub for Vitani would always be confident."

This time both Timone and Pumba replied "whose more confident than you?"

Timon pushed Kopa forward a bit, "if anyone's her kind of cub it's you kid." he assured him.

"But I'm not, I'm not always confident, heck I don't think I could even maintain my self around her." Kopa said uncertainly.

"It won't hurt to try." Timon said. Kopa knew they were right. "But wait what about your duty." his mind asked him, but it was ignored this time Kopa listened to his emotions, he wanted to see Vitani.

Kopa made his way to the den Vitani and her family stayed in, thankfully Zira wasn't there, but he couldn't seem to find anybody else, where was everybody?

"Got the rundown of the place Kopa. Vitani said her voice almost purring on his name.

Kopa felt his confidence completely draining, but he had to maintain it. "Hey how you've been?" he asked.

Vitani smirked "fine you?" she asked though it really didn't sound like a question.

"I've been alright but I didn't stop here to talk about our day" Kopa said.

"Oh really" Vitani said her smirk grow wider.

"Actually I was wondering if you wanted to go out maybe the lake. He asked, sounding way more confident than he actually was.

"Sounds fun" Vitani said "I accept." she finished her voice far more flirty.

"Great" Kopa said happily as the two of them headed off.

Timon watched as Kopa and Vitani walked side by side, "you think he'll pull it off." Pumba asked.

"I have little doubt, but let's help him out just in case." Timon replied, the two followed them seeing just what Kopa's little day of romance would entail.

The day was unexpected for the most part first Kopa and Vitani went to the lake where Vitani sun bathed right before she pushed Kopa into the lake. Kopa emerged naturally freezing as he shivered Vitani could not help but giggle, it was a beautiful sound. Itching for payback Kopa walked up to Vitani and began shaking himself vigorously the water splashing her, by the time he was done he looked like a big fluff ball while Vitani looked kinda like a drowned rat.

"okay this is war." she said and with that she tackled him into the water.

he flayed about frantically as she dunked him again and again by the time they were done they were drenched, but Kopa was the more wet one, Vitani began drying herself. It was then that Timon and Pumba grabbed Kopa while Vitani wasn't looking.

For a moment Kopa thought someone was kidnapping him, "what the heck guys." he whispered.

Timon cut him off. "Kid romance her at least help her dry her fur."

"Oh right" Kopa said.

He ran off and grabbed a massive leaf and began gently rubbing against Vitani's fur.

"A gentleman." she said slyly.

They next began exploring the jungle, where he scouted out some of the best flowers he could possibly find, sometimes grabbing some of them before he realized they're prickly. The worst by far being the one that was unknowingly attached to a wasp nest, unsurprisingly Kopa ran as fast as he could meeting up with Vitani after a few painful stings. It was at that moment the wasp found him, pushing Vitani down he ended up being stung right on his tuft, but he saved Vitani, he looked over to see her swatting them down.

"I get points for trying right" he asked himself.

At that point Timon pointed out a flower hanging from a leaf, Kopa grabbed it holding it in his mouth, it tasted nasty,

"I got this for you." he said to Vitani who replied her voice surprisingly not snarky.

"It's beautiful thanks." she said as Kopa placed it on her left ear.

It was then her nose caught a scent she had known it all day it was time for them to know they weren't so secret.

"Look at the two of them when I'm right I'm right." Timon said smugly.

"They do seem close I think everything turned out fine." Pumba said.

"Yeah what did I tell you he's definitely her kind of cub." Timon said.

Vitani interrupted them. "oh yes everything I've been looking for, that was what you were going to say right?"

Timon was a little scared. "Hey fancy seeing you here."

Vitani didn't buy it. "I don't like being followed what do you say we finish where we left off."

"which was?" Pumba asked nervously.

Vitani grinned. "I believe it was the part where was I gonna eat you, yeah that was it meal time." with that she growled at them.

"Let's get out of here!" they screamed as they ran off.

Vitani was satisfied she returned to Kopa.

"what was that about?" he asked.

Vitani got closer to him. "Just some unwanted company."

Kopa felt his nervousness returning, "So what'd you think of today." he asked nervously.

Vitani turned to him brushing her tail against his nose before licking his cheek far more slowly and affectionately than the first time. "I think it will do, yeah I'd say you're my kind of cub." she said her voice a mix of affection and teasing.

Kopa didn't fully hear her words being completely dazed from her kiss, when he finally regained himself he saw she was already leaving. "Hey wait up!" he called before following her to whatever their next location for this wonderful day would be, it would not be safe and the day would no longer be wonderful.


	9. Chapter 9

:Chapter 8:

The flood

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed crept up to the dam making certain nobody noticed them.

"This is the place." Shenzi said.

"Alright let's get this over with." Banzai said clearly in a rush.

Ed said nothing only laughing manically.

"Shut up before we get caught." Shenzi ordered.

Banzai clamped a paw over Ed's mouth. "So what do we do anyway?" he asked.

The 3 made their way to the cliff right beside it. "Simple" Shenzi said as she sliced through the wood.

Banzai and Ed understood and began slicing, Shenzi stopped them and kicked over a giant rock with Banzai's aid the rock smashed into the dam breaking a large chunk of it.

"That's it now let's get out of here, before that thing bursts." She commanded

"you don't need to convince me." Banzai said as the 3 fled, Zira's plan had been set in motion.

Kopa and Vitani were playing in a small pit near the mountain side together with Vitani managing to get the upper hand every time

"pinned you again." she said victoriously.

Kopa didn't mind she could pin him all day for all he cared. She leaned in close to him preparing to brush her tongue against his nose but stopped right before touching it.

"That's not fair!" Kopa whined.

Vitani smirked, "well it seemed like you were enjoying being pinned by me."

Kopa struggled to get up, "I don't want to be pinned anymore!" he whined again.

Vitani let him up. It was then something caught Kopa's ear,

"can you hear that?" he asked.

Vitani was already getting bored, "is it the sound of you giving up." she said smugly.

"Vitani quiet!" Kopa snapped.

"Excuse me no one talks to me" she found herself cut off again.

"I said quiet!, and listen." he said.

Vitani didn't understand, "what is this?" she asked.

Kopa's expression changed into one of fear, "Vitani run." his voice was almost a whisper.

"what?" she asked.

"Ruuuuunnn!" Kopa screamed.

Vitani then heard it to the sound of water, they took off running as fast as they could at the moment the dam burst sending a massive tidal wave of water rushing towards the lands. Kopa and Vitani fled out of the pit rushing to the nearest escape point, behind them a thousand tons of water.

Simba was sitting at the edge of pride rock when he saw it.

"The dam!" he said frantically he rushed into the den to warn the prides.

"Simba what's wrong?" Nala asked him.

"we have to leave pride rock now the dam broke." he said urgently.

"what!" Nala screamed.

They ran by the kings they ran the sounds of a rushing tidal wave following them through the mountain. Vitani spotted a set of ledges they could use to escape.

"there!" she shouted.

Kopa understood, "let's go hurry!" he yelled.

They began climbing the ledges the water chasing after them.

Zira sat on top of the most northern regions of the pride lands as the flood began to spread. She smiled to herself she had her families home relocated to the north specifically for this purpose.

"Soon, Simba soon" she said quietly to herself, right then Simba came rushing to the ledge.

"Zira the dam's broke!" Simba cried.

"what how you said this wouldn't happen!" Zira shouted.

I don't know but Kopa's trapped near the mountain side!" he said in panic.

"oh dear what an unfortunate situation for you" Zira said in mock concern.

"wipe that smirk off your face Vitani's down there with him. Simba growled.

Now Zira was in a panic, "Vitani!"

The water was filling the area as Vitani and Kopa rushed to reach the top but it was becoming clear it wouldn't be long before there was no ledge to climb to. Kopa caught sight of his father along with the rest of the pride rushing towards them, but would they be there in time. Kopa then saw a group of beavers frantically trying to escape from the oncoming tide.

"I've got to help them!" Vitani grabbed his shoulders.

"are you insane you'll never make it!" she cried.

Kopa pulled away from her, "I have to try Vitani it's who I am!"

Vitani still wouldn't let him go, "I don't want to lose you please!" she begged.

Kopa looked into her eyes, "trust me I know what I'm doing, get to higher ground go!" he said before jumping down to the beavers.

The branches were beginning to snap, Kopa placed himself under them and acted as a support. "go now get out of here!" he told them.

they rushed under the supported dead branches. Now that they were safe Kopa began rushing to the top again, he caught sight of his father with a massive group of animals.

"Kopa come on!" he called to him

"No dad you get those animal to safely find a path this water can travel!" Kopa told his father.

"The geysers the geysers in the elephant graveyard!" Simba concluded.

Kopa understood, "you can use the entire pride to knock down the dead trees to guide it's path!" Kopa shouted.

Simba understood. "but I have to save you first!" he said.

"No save your kingdom, I can handle myself you have to trust me!" Kopa pleaded.

Simba didn't like it but he knew his son was right, "all of you with me and follow my lead!" he commanded the pride.

Kopa began climbing but the water was catching up fast he wasn't going to make it. A dead tree branch fell down in front of him

" Kopa come on!" Vitani shouted.

Kopa began making his way up while Vitani supported it narrowly escaping the bone crushing wave. At the moment however the massive branch gave out snapping while pulling the weak ledge down with it. Kopa and Vitani were sent hurdling into the never ending water.

Simba and the pride rushed through the land kicking over any solid object into the water that they could logs, bolders, weak trees, one by one they slowly diverted the waters path. Simba then turned to the rhinos and elephants who were using massive vines attached to branches tied to multiple trees.

"Now pull!" the king commanded.

They did as they were told and pulled with every last bit of strength they had yanking the trees down and sending them crashing into the water, it worked the water's path began to divert.

"again" Simba ordered, every animal across the entire pride lands repeated the process forcing the water more and more toward the elephant graveyard.

It was then that Simba saw them 3 hyenas trying desperately to escape, he roared in fury as he leaped at them they tried to flee but the mighty king pounced on top of them and pinned them.

"What are you doing here." he asked them in an icy tone.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Shenzi cried.

"yeah Zira said we would be safe!" Banzai squealed.

Simba was furious, "Zira!"

The hyenas trembled "yeah this all her fault you let us go we can bring her to you." Shenzi promised.

Simba wasn't moved, "no you're not going anywhere." he hissed. At the moment more trees were pulled down diverting the water's path further.

Kopa emerged from the waves panting as he looked desperately for Vitani. "Vitani!" he caught sight of her floating in the water clearly unconscious, the current ready to take her

"no!" he cried out as he grasped her paw holding it tightly while using his other paw to dig his claws into the nearest wall.

The current tugged on his arm while his other tried desperately to cling to the wall, with all his strength he pulled Vitani in pushing her up against the wall, but he couldn't hold on much longer there had to be another solution, then one came to him and it was gonna hurt. Holding Vitani tightly he placed her paw in his mouth.

"sorry about this." he said as he bit down forcing her claws to extract before repeating on the second paw, then he threw her on his back and took hold of her paws and in a swift motion he buried the claws into his side.

"aaahhh!" Kopa shrieked in pain, he then dug his claws into the side of the cliff and began climbing.

Simba watched as the animals pulled down the last of the trees, it had worked the water was heading for the geysers, he and the pride made their way back towards pride rock. When he arrived he threw the hyenas down,

"see to it they don't escape." he ordered.

Nala came rushing up to him "Simba where is Kopa!" she screamed in worry

"what do you mean I thought he met up with you." Simba said dread overfilling him.

"no he's not here he's still in the flood Simba!" Nala cried.

Simba was in a panic "no!"

Kopa climbed with all his strength but he could feel himself weakening.

"Vitani!" he heard Zira cry out.

"Help!" he shouted.

Zira peered over the ledge Kopa was slowly losing his grip.

"Help me up!" he shouted.

"I can't pull up both of you up throw me Vitani first!" she shrieked.

Kopa unlatched Vitani claws from his side and threw her up to Zira who caught her.

"Now help me!" he called up to her.

Zira smiled, "thank you for saving my daughter farewell prince." she said menacingly.

She prepared to turn away from him but before she could Kopa leaped up and latched to her arm. Zira yelled in pain and threw Kopa off who managed to pull himself up the ledge, he was furious.

"You traitor!" he growled.

Zira showed no reaction. Kopa noticed none of Zira's other family was present and the pieces fell into place.

"you! You're the one who planned this!" he shouted in rage as he launched himself at her. "traitor!" he yelled.

Zira swatted him aside and sent him crashing into the wall. Zira closed in on him growling viciously. "No more games it's time I end this!" She shouted, raising her paw for the killing blow.

Right at the moment the geysers activated vaporizing the water, this moment briefly startled Zira it was all the opening Kopa needed, he sprung into the air and sunk his teeth and claws into her left ear. Zira shrieked in pain flaying her head around trying to throw the cub off, instead Kopa bit harder and with a single tug tore a chunk of her ear out, Zira let out a cry of agony as Kopa slid underneath her and took vitani into his paws holding her closely he slid off the edge into the remaining water below.

Simba and Nala watched as the flood ceased, it was now safe to begin looking for Kopa, "search everywhere I don't care where you have to go just find him!" Simba demanded.

The pride set out across the lands to find the prince.

"Why aren't you searching for our son!" Nala demanded.

"I plan to but I don't think that flood was an accident and I'm going to get the answers I want." Simba said darkly while dragging Shenzi, Banzai and Ed forward.

"and they're going to tell me no matter what." Simba said darkly.


	10. Chapter 10

:Chapter 9:

Beautiful Vitani

Zira stormed her way to her home den at one of the highest peaks of the pride, she was furious, "Nuka! Get out here now!" She demanded.

Nuka came out slowly he was clearly scared, "mother hi I'm assuming you're here because" he didn't get finish.

"I'm here because your blundering nearly got Vitani killed!" she roared.

"I thought she was home I really did mother!" Nuka said backing away in fear it did him no good her paw smacked him across the face sending him crashing to the ground.

"You failed like you always do you worthless waste of space!"

Nuka shed a tear that hurt more than any of them he didn't say anything he just left. After he was gone Zira looked down in shame why she was she always like this?

"You lost your temper again my dear." Scar spoke.

"I know I'm sorry I failed you too." she said in shame.

Scar brushed it off, "I'm sure you'll find another solution you always do."

"Soon the hyenas that betrayed you will pay you will be avenged." she promised.

Scar smiled. "Then you continue to prove your worth, continue onwards we will speak again later." he vanished.

"Of course as you will it." She said almost sorrowfully she missed when she could actually love him she missed being a happy family it was why she did what she did.

Kopa pulled himself to his feet his entire body aching he looked up and saw that the entire habitat in the area had been decimated by the flood. His head was throbbing, he tried to piece together the last events, the flood, Zira, Vitani, Vitani where was she!?

"You're awake about time." Vitani said her trademark smirk returning.

"you all right?" he asked her.

"I'm fine thanks to you, Kopa you saved my life." she said softly her voice almost like a melody had it always sounded that wonderful?

"I couldn't let anything happen to you, you mean too much to me." Kopa said gently.

A sparkle lit up in Vitani's eyes it was like the stars, no that wasn't accurate her eyes put the stars to shame, they sparkled unlike anything Kopa had ever seen before, they were mesmerizing, he found himself staring deep into them as if they had some kind of hypnotic hold over him they were so beautiful, blue as the ocean and like the ocean the beautiful glow in them seemed to go endlessly, how had he not noticed till now?

"Kopa you okay?" the angel beside him asked.

For a moment Kopa snapped out of his trance "I'm fine." he said.

He then caught sight of her again her fur looked perfect not a single string out of place it looked soft, and comforting, everything about her seemed to stick out at this moment, she had always been attractive but now Kopa just couldn't stop staring.

"Kopa those people up there might need some help should we head up?" she asked.

"not yet you still look a little hurt and I want to make certain your alright." he said.

"wow shelving your royal duties for a moment just to make sure I'm okay I must mean something." Vitani said jokingly, she would be shocked by Kopa's reply.

"You mean everything to me. " he said, his eyes lit up had he actually said that aloud his answer would come soon.

In that moment the unthinkable happened, Vitani's smirk left her face and formed into true genuine smile. It was the most gorgeous thing Kopa had ever laid eyes he was certain somewhere all around the pride night was turning into day because Vitani's smile could light up an entire pride and this light from somewhere Kopa could not even comprehend was directed at him, it was unthinkable he wasn't worthy of this no one was it was something only the great kings could've sent and yet it came from the simple smile of a cub.

"Kopa wake up!" Vitani called out to him.

"sorry I zoned out a little." Vitani continued to smile at him.

At this point Kopa decided to take the full image in, and it was amazing, she was amazing, her eyes, her smile, her fur, her laugh, just her voice in general, did he know a great princess of the past, it was the only answer he could think of, she was so beautiful, probably the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on, he found the words repeating in his head over and over again, Vitani is beautiful, he couldn't stop thinking it.

"Alright Kopa I think it's time to move." Vitani said.

"why?" he asked in truth he just wanted to hear her angelic voice again.

"it's getting boring here there's probably more that we can do elsewhere." she answered.

"Alright lead the way." he said.

She smiled back at him one more time before they headed out, Kopa took the image in he would never forget it for as long as he lived, he didn't know what to call it but there was one name that came to mind one name that summarized the entire picture perfect, a simple name, Beautiful Vitani.


	11. Chapter 11

:Chapter 10:

Innocent

Simba paced the den of pride rock impatiently, "Any word of him yet?" he asked his mate.

"None, Simba I'm getting worried what if he didn't" Nala began to say before she was cut off by Simba.

"don't think that way he's fine." he said.

Nala seemed uncertain, "you told me the hyenas said Zira was involved in this." she spoke.

"that's what they claimed." he responded.

Nala growled at the news, "what if Zira's looking for him, I'm not just going to sit here and let her find him!" she shouted.

"Nala you can't go after Zira by yourself I don't know if you could beat her!" Simba tried to reason.

"I don't care I won't let her near my son! Keep Kiara safe Simba." she said before she ran from Pride rock.

Simba's worry had only increased now his son and mate were in danger, he had to do something, and he would.

"Get those 3 hyenas in here now." he demanded the lionesses in an icy tone, Zira was a threat to his family and he was going to end that threat before it escalated.

Zira waited for Nuka at the edge of the gorge, he was always late, that worthless excuse of a son, it was his fault Vitani was lost right now the least he could do was prove his worth by finding her.

It was at the moment Nuka appeared, he was clearly worried. "Did you find her?" she asked.

"she's with the prince she's safe but I can't reach her." he said.

"of course you can't." Zira said harshly.

Nuka ignored her "Simba captured the 3 hyenas they're gonna squeal, he's gonna know our involvement." he said.

Zira was unmoved by the threat, "then we'll let them come to us." she said.

Nuka did not understand, "mother what exactly is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Simba will not want to get his paws dirty if they confess he'll likely send them to do dirty work and we'll be waiting, assemble the pride tonight is retribution." she said her paw slicing a rock, she smiled cruelly dreaming of the chaos, blood, and death.

Kopa and Vitani moved through the mountainside, they were close to finding a path out, as they moved however Vitani could not help but think back to Kopa's words to her.

"you mean everything to me." that is what he had said to her was it true, she had no way of knowing, but she couldn't help but be intrigued by the cub herself. There was a kindness to him, and it was this kindness that had brought Vitani to him in the first place, she had never seen something like it before.

"Vitani we found the path it leads to the meadows." he said.

"great!" she replied.

"you can head up right now if you want but I'm going to help the beavers down here repair their homes a bit longer." he told her.

"I can wait." she said.

"go I know you don't enjoy it down here go somewhere you want to be I'll be there shortly." he said softly.

"Okay" Vitani said. As she headed up she saw as Kopa aided the beavers along with the birds and wildebeest any animal he could help actually no matter how big or small.

Vitani watched it all unfold and the strangest thing was that despite all of them being completely different creatures they were all getting along like the prince brought some kind of light that brought pureness and kindness everywhere it went. Vitani watched it all and couldn't help but wonder how does he do it? How does he bring that much kindness and compassion everywhere he goes? How does he always seem to bring out the better side of everyone he meets including her? Vitani was trained since the death of her father to be a cold warrior having little time for luxuries such as kindness and compassion, or friendliness for that matter, and she followed that rule until she met him then she changed she embraced kindness and even a little compassion. How does he do it? How is he so pure? How is he so innocent, the words went through Vitani's mind again and again,

"he's innocent, so innocent." she thought

Vitani could not help but wonder another thing if he could be that innocent if others could be could she? She had been raised for most her life to be a killer, she had actually shed blood in her life had actually watched living things die some by her own hand. She'd been taught to never regret to never show mercy and for a time she followed both, is that redeemable, could one ever be pure after living like that if even for a short time. She'd lived in blood raised for carnage, could one molded to death ever be innocent, could she, Vitani asked herself, she wanted to be but she couldn't help but ask herself if it was possible.

"Can I be innocent?" she asked herself

Vitani watched Kopa aid others she didn't know how long she watched but he seemed to be almost done, and the animals were talking with one and another he had done it again, his innocence had spread she could almost feel it too all around her a light within all of them had been lit up once more. Vitani felt it in the air and longed to feel it in her to feel her own spirit shining within her to know despite the things she'd done or will do rather willingly or forcibly she could be saved too she could be pure and join the rest of the pride alongside Kopa and watch as Kopa's kindness spread more see as an entire pride divided became innocence. It sounded strange but Vitani truly believed Kopa could make the world a better place he had already made her a better cub.

Vitani emerged in the meadow sitting alone her thoughts wandering, she saw Kopa who was resting she approached him slowly feeling her heart beat accelerate she felt it and she liked it.

"can you make it never end, my light can it make it shine again?" she asked as her muzzle itched closer to his.

"can you make me innocent?" she asked, with that she brushed her tongue against his muzzle gently, he stirred for a moment before a smile appeared on his face, Vitani smiled too, she rested her back against him, she removed the flower from her ear and held it closely to her heart as she looked to the sky.

"innocent." she said the word one last time before she drifted to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

_"sorry a lot of the chapters have been so short recently but this one is a little longer and after focusing on Kopa and Vitani for so long it's time to shift the focus elsewhere for a bit anyway. This is probably the darkest chapter in the story so far, I made some changes as such while it's not completely required it is recommended that at least be familiar with the story events of Fall of the Pride Lands before reading this chapter._

:Chapter 11:

Simba's ultimatum

Simba had Shenzi, Banzai and Ed brought to him, they were clearly terrified.

"So what honor do we owe to be standing in the presence of the king?" Shenzi asked.

Simba roared furiously at her.

"I don't think we're exactly wanted here so we'll just take our leave." Banzai said as he, Shenzi and Ed were slowly attempting to sneak out of the cave.

"You're not going anywhere!" Simba thundered.

"Then why are we here?" Shenzi asked.

Simba roared "for to me determine if you even live beyond this day!" He shouted.

It was at that moment that Banzai stepped forward, "don't threaten her like that!" Banzai shouted.

Simba swatted him aside, "no more games answer my questions, was Zira behind the flood?" the king demanded.

"Yeah it was her." Shenzi answered.

"Why? Tell me!" Simba commanded.

"She planned to use it to topple the entire monarchy." Shenzi said.

"for what reasons?" Simba said.

"to avenge Scar and her family you kicked them off the throne and since Scar's death she's been completely nuts, I mean she's cuckoo!" Banzai replied.

"And you helped her because?" Simba asked his claws digging into the ground teeth baring. Shenzi and Banzai cowered in fear while Ed continued to drool mindlessly.

Shenzi was the one to answer, "Same reason we helped Scar to get back into the pride lands." she said her voice far quieter than it usually was.

Simba had heard their reasons and everything now made sense, "you're cowardly scavengers who can't do anything by themselves." the king hissed.

Shenzi was about to speak when Banzai interfered again "come on your majesty we've been going hungry in the outlands." He said.

"The pride lands have kept their end of the peace agreement of bringing your clan food." Simba said.

"But it's not enough there's too many of us we're starving to death; please we need a proper home we'll do anything you like." Banzai groveled. It looked very strange to see him doing it.

Simba was intrigued by the offer, "Very well then I will allow you 3 to remain in the pride lands and allow you to provide more food for your clan." he said.

the hyenas were shocked "really oh thank you your majesty." they exclaimed except Ed who continued to drool on the floor laughing.

"On one condition you eliminate Zira for me." Simba finished.

The hyenas were startled, "what?" Shenzi asked.

"Kill Zira." Simba clarified.

Banzai didn't like this idea, "but at this point she probably hates us enough as it is, she'll kill us!" he exclaimed.

"This is your only offer." Simba said.

"Then we're not taking it maybe she used us but Zira was my friend once and I'm not just going to kill her when I don't need to not to mention risk my life!" Shenzi stated.

Simba roared again. "You don't understand either you finish Zira and this place becomes your home or you deny and your life's end right here at this very moment!" Simba stated.

The hyenas were stunned at the king's sudden ruthlessness, but now they knew they no longer had a choice.

"Where do we sign up?" Banzai asked trying to fake sounding enthusiastic.

"Go do it now" Simba commanded the 3 hyenas obeyed.

At that moment Nala had returned overhearing Simba's conversation "you actually decided to use them as assassins!" Nala said.

"They can eliminate this before it gets worse." Simba replied.

"Are so certain of that" Sarabi said having entered the den.

"this has to stop before things escalate" Simba argued.

"Simba this is morally questionable at best." Nala stated.

"I know but this is" Simba began to say though he didn't sound certain, he ignored it, "this is necessary" he stated.

Sarabi wasn't convinced she had believed that once too it led her nowhere good, "Necessary those are dangerous words Simba" Sarabi told him.

"I know but I don't want to kill a member of our own pride imagine how that would shake the Pride and this will benefits us all." Simba said uncertain.

Sarabi slapped him, "don't you dare believe this is for others, don't you dare go there Simba!" she roared.

"Sarabi calm down" Nala said.

"I don't want this, but there's no other option, Zira has to die" Simba said the last part almost a whisper.

Sarabi stared intensely in his eyes, "and after her whose death would be necessary next, those hyenas then who who would have to die next, how many deaths in the end would be necessary?" Sarabi asked her voice like ice.

Simba knew what his mother meant he remembered what she told him, what happened to her, "Is that happening to me?" he asked himself, "first Scar, now Zira who would be next" Simba thought in horror an even worse horror hit him the truth of his own hatred the same hatred that killed his father.

"Scar, Zira, Sarabi, am I next am i falling into darkness or have I already fallen into it?" Simba thought remembering the chose he made that day.

The abyss was deep and good intentions could send you there just as fast, sometimes faster. "I don't want to do this and I'm hoping they'll make it so I don't have to" Simba said regretfully.

Nala gazed at her mate, "And if they fail?" Nala asked.

"I'll do what I have to." Simba answered he stared deep into Nala's eyes, "but I don't want to."

Sarabi approached her son, "and what is it you have to do?" she asked.

"I'm not sure" Simba answered conflicted.

"There are but two choices which one will you make?" Sarabi said

Simba pondered her words he was so conflicted so torn, but he would have to decide, decide just what his choice, his ultimatum would be. Finally he spoke his voice so lost and confused a mere whisper.

"I don't know, I just, I just don't know."


	13. Chapter 13

:Chapter 12:

By my side

When Kopa opened his eyes the first sight he saw was Vitani's beautiful face, was there a better thing to wake up to he didn't think so, he saw her nestled comfortably against his chest he gently stroked her fur smiling his thoughts once again wandering to her. This feeling he was experiencing how did he never noticed them before, how did he miss the fact that when he saw her he could feel his heart pounding rapidly. How could he have been so oblivious to how happy he was around her, she was perfect, the perfect cub, the perfect lioness.

"Do I love her" he asked himself, his mind immediately dismissed the thought.

"even if you did you got more important things to focus on remember your duty, you can't be distracted." he told himself, it was during this thought Vitani awakened.

Vitani awoken to find herself snuggled up to Kopa who was already awake.

"how'd you sleep?" she asked him. Kopa knelt closer to her.

"good though I could sleep on a crocodile if I was with you." he said. Vitani blushed and smiled at him, once again it took Kopa's breath away.

"Do you think I'm a good person Kopa?" she asked.

"you're the most wonderful person I know." he answered.

"I've done some bad things." she said.

"none of them would affect me Vitani I don't care what I go through as long as you're by my side." he said his green eyes staring deep into her blue.

Vitani felt tears in her eyes, only her parents had ever loved her like this. She slowly approached Kopa never losing sight of his eyes she gently pushed him to the ground, and rested herself on him.

Kopa lied on his back Vitani resting on top of him he stared deep into her eyes and saw heaven.

"Vitani" he said her name like it was a treasure, a treasure could not compare.

"Kopa" she spoke his name as if it was worth a king, it was worth far more.

Vitani leaned her head down and began licking Kopa's muzzle. Kopa was nearly overwhelmed as he felt Vitani's tongue gently and lovingly brush against his muzzle repeatedly, he felt her saliva on his mouth and smiled at the feeling of it however he couldn't help but wonder if Vitani wanted this feeling too he looked into her eyes and knew she did. He motioned his head upward and found his tongue brushing against Vitani's muzzle which tasted far better than his, he continued to lick her and Vitani him, a passion erupted within both of them for a moment they stopped and looked up at each other Vitani smiled at Kopa he returned the smile his muzzle wet from her kiss. He felt his heart pounding like never before. He wrapped his arms around her his left paw gently stroking her back. Vitani also felt her heart accelerating and wrapped her arms around Kopa, her right paw under his chin. For a few moments they just held each other, treasuring the moment together. Kopa brought up his right paw and began running it through her tuft, their eyes met again staring deep into each others, there faces began to itch closer to one another neither fully knew what they were doing. Their hearts knew however, they closed the gap between each other and their muzzles met in a romantic and passionate kiss.

"I have never known" Vitani thought as she deepened the kiss between her and Kopa.

She could feel it that light she had longed for she could feel it inside her now, her innocence had been found and more. She felt Kopa arms around her and gently placed her paws on his chest.

"Kopa you are a gift a gift I did not deserve but have been given, I will always be there for you." she vowed. She ran her paw through Kopa's tuft. She did not know this feeling but she wanted it to last forever.

"Great kings this is paradise." Kopa thought to himself as felt Vitani's muzzle connect with his.

He felt Vitani deepen the kiss he accepted, one turning into several. He continued to stroke her back.

"She is an angel." Kopa thought as he felt her soft fur brush against his.

He took in a breath of air and noticed an intoxicating smell and knew there was only one being it could come from. She'd always been this and he failed to notice. He took in the scent again and felt bliss, he took it again and noticed it was stronger more potent he soon knew why due to her brushing her fur against his her scent had rubbed off on his, he'd thank the kings for it. Vitani placed her tongue in his mouth and he did the same, he tasted her saliva, it was surprisingly sweet.

"This is the greatest day of my life if I am unworthy of the stars then please just let me stay in this moment, with my sweet perfect Vitani." he thought.

His mind screamed at him telling him he couldn't do this he had a duty to the kingdom there was no room for love.

"I don't care." Kopa told himself and for the first time in his life he completely ignored his duty.

He surrendered to the passion and bliss. He looked into her eyes one more time and gazed at her smile before drifting to sleep what sight could possibly be more beautiful, she was everything, everything he would ever want and need, the key to his heart, the source of all the happiness in his soul, he loved her. Beautiful, wonderful, flawless, his perfect sweet Vitani.


	14. Chapter 14

_"Last chapter we witnessed the final romantic sparks that led to Kopa and Vitani finally falling in love with each other. Now we return to the growing conflict between Simba and Zira as the hyenas set out to fulfill the mission that has all but been forced on them. Will they do it and if not what will they do. The three hyenas and Zira have quite the history with each other as such this chapter will feature callbacks and references to my previous stories if you are not familiar with them it's not essential but it will add to the characters and events happening, hope you like it._

:Chapter 13:

Retribution

Shenzi, Banzai and Ed entered the elephant grave yard they were shaking, they knew what they had to do, Simba had commanded them to kill Zira for her part in the flood and if they refused he would kill them, the choice was obvious. There was no going back now if they returned without her body they were dead.

"Let's do this." Shenzi said still not looking forward to killing someone who at a time was her closest friend.

"Are you going to be alright?" Banzai asked her.

"I'll be fine." Shenzi answered

"ah come on she's just one lion, a vicious, fruity, obsessed, ugly, dangerously psychotic lion but one lion, I'm sure me and the pack can take her alone." Banzai said.

It hit Shenzi at that moment "where is the pack anyway?" she asked.

"hey your right they would've at least stopped anyone approaching by this time." Banzai replied.

They entered their cave slowly looking in all directions for any sign of their clan, nothing. Banzai had to admit he was getting a little spooked it was as if the entire clan vanished.

"This is ridiculous Shenzi where are they?" he asked his voice filled with a hint of fear.

Shenzi was about to answer when she heard Ed call to them his laughing taking on a strange tone that almost sounded like fear. Shenzi and Banzai approached the direction Ed was showing as they entered they understood his fear they felt a chill go up their spines as well. The ground was littered with the bodies of hyenas scattered across the cave, it made perfect sense why they hadn't heard from the pack, there wasn't a clan at all anymore.

"I get the feeling she knew we were coming." Shenzi said.

"As always your observation continues to impress Shenzi." a cold and cruel voice called out to them, it was Zira.

"Hello my old friends how great of you to finally join your clan." she said, a cruel smile spreading across her face.

Shenzi was outraged, "how dare attack our clan, why have you done this Zira!" she demanded.

Zira's grin grew wider, "retribution." she said sinisterly.

Banzai was confused "for what?" he asked.

Zira's smile faded a look of rage taking its place. "Do you believe me a fool, I know what you've been hiding you did not just abandon Scar you murdered him! She shouted in fury.

Banzai was in a panic, she knew! "We weren't the ones who killed him, we didn't even touch him!" he said frantically.

It only fueled Zira's rage "you are a liar! You were his friends he trusted you and you would betray him in such a way!" she screamed.

Shenzi jumped in front of Banzai, "No he's telling the truth our pack ate him but we never touched him, I couldn't even bring myself to watch it!" She stated.

Banzai stood beside Shenzi, "I never had someone I considered more a friend than Scar, but he betrayed us, tried blame us for his actions and face his punishment, he was my friend once but not anymore." he said his voice showing a hint of sorrow.

Zira was unmoved, "He gave you everything he only asked you remain by his side and you betrayed him." She said in an ice cold voice.

Shenzi decided she had enough of this back and forth, "fine it was our fault but your slaughter won't bring him back." She said, she knew Zira wouldn't listen and this was likely her end but she would meet it with dignity.

Zira faced the traitors her blood boiling the thought of revenge consuming and it was finally now. She allowed herself to calm, her cold calculated demeanor returning.

"So the traitors confess to their sins." she said coldly.

Banzai was done playing games "yeah so give it your best shot we won't die cowards!" he declared unsheathing his claws.

Zira grinned, "there will be no honor, no dignity, no funeral, your bodies will not be burned or buried you will be left to rot like he was, disgraced." she promised.

"After all those who commit betrayal should face a death befitting of the treacherous." Nuka said as he entered a cave close to dozen lionesses with him.

Nuka stared daggers into Banzai, "that one!" he said while pointing to Banzai, "he's mine!" Nuka said.

"So be it but leave Shenzi alive for now I want her to suffer." Zira replied.

Nuka grinned, "whatever you say I really don't care either way." he stated.

Zira grin widened, "excellent now our time is finally here. Kill them all!" she commanded.

Shenzi, Banzai and Ed readied themselves as Zira's pack rushed them, they didn't run they charged and met them for their clan. Their claws slashed at the lionesses face while their paws smacked their jaws, Ed sunk his teeth into one of their paws the lioness roared in pain and attempt to shake him off however Ed did not notice one behind him her paw smashing into his skull sending him crashing to the floor.

"No Ed!" Banzai cried out while jumping on the lioness's back slashing it with his claws until it dropped to its' knee's he prepared to bite down on her throat before he was tackled by Nuka.

"hey uncle how's it going up for a little playing?" he asked mockingly as he dug his claws into his chest, Banzai shrieked in pain trying to squirm free.

"Oh no you're not running coward!" he told him.

"no intention of it." Banzai replied, slashing his ribs, Nuka jumped back Banzai slammed into him digging his claws into his side and dragging him to the floor.

Shenzi meanwhile held her ground with Ed against half a dozen lionesses she slashed gouged and bit at them but soon found herself being surrounded.

"guess this is how it ends." she told herself.

Ed came charging from the other side grabbing one of their heads and smashing it into a rock he grabbed her limp form and tossed it into the path of another. Ed charged at Shenzi knocking her away from the group.

"What are you doing Ed!" she cried. Ed knocked her back again and motioned to the exit of the cave.

"No way I'm leaving you!" she said tears almost in her eyes. Ed knocked a group of lionesses back while Banzai struggled with Nuka.

"you have to you're the only hope for our clan continuing go find others get out of here Shenzi!" he screamed to her.

Shenzi was practically frozen, "I can't"

Ed desperately held back a group of lionesses, "g o sis ter l ive." he spoke to her.

Shenzi felt tears streaming down her cheeks she did as they asked and ran out the cave.

Zira was furious, "no she can't escape I'm going after her, end this." She hissed.

Nuka and the lionesses surrounded Banzai and Ed, "finish them." Nuka commanded, the lionesses charged at them.

Banzai and Ed watched as the whole of Zira's pride came down on them, but they did not run instead they marched towards it.

"I guess this is it Ed." Banzai said his voice without a trace of fear Ed stood firmly as well for first time ever his drooling ceased.

"Ready?" Banzai asked him, Ed nodded as much as he could.

"for Shenzi." Banzai declared.

Banzai knew this was it thoughts of Shenzi ran through his mind their first meeting, sneaking into the pride lands when they were pups, watching her take her place as queen, comforting her pain and turning away from pride rock in tears feeling her paw in his. He wanted so much more but would be content with the moments he had he turned to Ed and knew they shared the feeling, they both loved her although each in a different way and they probably couldn't save her but they'd take as many down with them as they could. With that final vow they ran at the pride both of them cackling manically as the pride descended upon them, it was the only way for a hyena to die, laughing.

Shenzi heard the laughter of Banzai and Ed echoing across the cave until it ceased and she knew they were gone. She moved further to the cave entrance only to find Zira blocking her path.

"You will not leave." she said.

Shenzi stood her ground, "maybe not but why don't you and I settle this, face me!" Shenzi commanded her.

Zira ignored her challenge, "I said you would die without honor." she said darkly.

Shenzi noticed Nuka and the rest of Zira's pride surrounding her, it was over. Zira swatted Shenzi to ground with her paw before slicing her across chest, Shenzi doubled over in pain.

"restrain her." Zira commanded.

The lionesses grabbed Shenzi and slammed her to the ground, holding her down. Zira was satisfied.

It's done you're finished soon my beloved Scar will be avenged." she said.

Shenzi spit at her, "you really think he cared about you when he died he didn't care about anybody but himself" Zira face contorted with rage.

"but by all means continue your little vendetta and see where it leads you and when you reach the end of your road and see the truth that he didn't love you and I'll be laughing from other side!" Shenzi spoke, they were her last words.

She began laughing it started as a chuckle than escalated to a laugh before growing into full blown cackle echoing across the cave. Zira stared at her in rage, "finish her, slowly." she hissed.

The pride tore into Shenzi granting her the same fate she had granted Scar, they swarmed over her biting, slashing, tearing, gouging, ripping, they tore her to shreds and devoured her, she never stopped laughing, it was a death befitting a hyena queen and though she would never want to hear it, her mother would be proud.

Zira turned away from the carnage it was not what she had expected nor was it nearly as satisfying. Zira heard Shenzi's laughter cease and knew it was over. Nuka approached her.

"we did it we avenged dad, those slime balls didn't know what hit them." he said.

"We are not done yet, head into the jungle and track down your sister and the prince but do not engage them take a lioness with you and when you find them have her report back to me, understand?" she asked.

"of course mother" Nuka answered, and he and the lioness headed out the cave.

"I don't suppose while we're looking you'd interested in a date?" Nuka asked the lioness, she simply roared angrily at him, her answer clear.

Zira watched them leave, "you continue to impress my dear." Scar said to her.

"we are very close my love only one thing remains then you will truly be avenged." she said to him her voice almost deranged.

Scar placed his paw under her chin "you have done well I thank you for your loyalty, you have proven your value more than I could imagine, you are my queen." he said lovingly as he faded.

Zira didn't actually know whether he was real or not and quite frankly didn't care, all that mattered was that she saw him again.

"We're almost there just a little longer." she said while staring out to the jungle envisioning the pain to come.

 _"So that's it, it actually happened, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed are dead. I'm pretty sure i've got many fans outraged at me. I like the characters but their deaths were necessary for the story I'm telling this is more clear if you are familiar with the history i've given them. But either way there is little denying they went out in a blaze of glory they died true warriors, Kecila would be proud. I'm afraid this is the last chapter for tonight I hope you have enjoyed the story up to this point. I'm afraid I probably won't be updating tomorrow since it's my birthday and i probably won't have the time, but the story should be finished on Sunday, I guess I'll see you all then, see ya around._


	15. Chapter 15

_"Hey everyone I'm finally back sorry for the long wait but I've been a little busy this weekend but no more I'm back to writing and by later tonight Kopa's burden will be finished. So here's the first of the final chapters where we return to Kopa who finds himself struggling between his duty and his heart._

:Chapter 14:

What do you want

Kopa awoke to find Vitani nuzzled up to him, it was a wonderful sight. "We'll she is wonderful, the most beautiful thing imaginable." Kopa thought to himself.

How he longed to be with her, to live a life with her free of all the burdens he had on his shoulders, how he longed for her, how he loved her. "I love you Vitani." he said out loud to himself.

It was then his mind snapped back to reality. "Wait what did I just say?" he asked himself.

"I love her, is that even possible for me?" he wondered.

"For kings sake I'm a cub and cubs don't fall in love, they shouldn't even be capable of it!" he said.

"what's wrong with me, have I forgotten my purpose, I have to be king." he told himself as he stormed into the middle of the meadow.

"I can't do this I can't ignore my responsibilities." he reminded himself.

In that instant the pressure he built upon himself caused him to explode "but I don't want it!" he screamed to the heavens.

"oh you make enough noise to wake an entire pride." said a strange voice, it belonged to a baboon holding a stick with a fruit attached to it, Kopa knew him.

"Coming from the baboon who laughs like a hyena, Rafiki" Kopa said smirking.

"Laughter is a miraculous thing" Rafiki stated.

"I don't need your help Rafiki" Kopa told him. "you sound so certain" Rafiki replied.

"I've read extensively about you I know how you work." Kopa stated.

"I imagine you would but regardless what you think you do not know your path" Rafiki responded.

Kopa gave an amused smile "alright I'll humor you I know my path to lead my kingdom and to fulfill my responsibility." Kopa told him.

"And what responsibility is this?" Rafiki asked.

"Are you always this persistent?" Kopa said still smiling in amusement

"just satisfy an old baboons curiosity" Rafiki responded.

"You of all people should know that a kings time could end at any moment, if I am not ready like my father the whole kingdom could fall just as it nearly did before because my father wasn't ready, I will not succumb to the same fate, I will be ready I have dedicated my life to nothing else." Kopa said with certainty.

Rafiki wasn't buying it "And what of your heart?" Rafiki asked.

"My heart does not matter." Kopa answered.

Rafiki let out an insane laugh, "says the cub who fell in love." he said.

Kopa protected his words, "Obviously convincing you wouldn't be that easy, well what usually comes next" Kopa asked though he knew the answer it was one of his favorite lessons.

"I believe it's the part where you look within yourself but you already knew that just as you know your own uncertainty" Rafiki said while gesturing toward the pond.

Kopa was done playing this game, "Enough I don't need guidance! I know my path! Kopa shouted.

"And yet there you were screaming to the sky in conflict but if you are so certain why are you afraid to look within." Rafiki asked.

Kopa finally relented and looked into the pond it was the same image it always was.

Rafiki stepped closer, "What do you see?" he asked.

Kopa was honest. "I see a young and strong lion with a brown mane with the weight of an entire kingdom, and the pain and needs of a thousand creatures, I see a king." he said.

Rafiki was stunned, "This does not sound wrong to you." Rafiki asked him.

"What does it matter it's what it is." Kopa stated angrily.

"You are a child Kopa." Rafiki pleaded.

"I don't have the luxury of being a child I tried" Kopa screamed

"but I could never forget what Zira told me I couldn't sleep all I would see is my failure I couldn't be the child I wanted to be a whole kingdom needed me so I had to be what they needed me to be regardless if it meant my happiness!" Kopa shouted on the verge of tears.

"you are not happy with the path you chose?" Rafiki asked him of course as usual he knew the answer.

"how could I be I don't have any friends or anything in my life to look forward to, now I find something I truly want with all my heart and I can't have it because I can't be a cub, I have to be a king." Kopa finished his voice almost a sob.

"I know someone who says otherwise, look deeper" Rafiki said while causing a ripple in Kopa's reflection.

Kopa stared deeper into the water and saw a face, "no it can't be." he said.

"Kopa" the voice said strong, firm, deep, wise, and caring, the voice of King Mufasa, whose spirit emerged from the water before Kopa's eyes.

"grandpa" he said softly.

"Kopa you have learned much." he said his voice thundering.

Kopa bowed in respect. "I have done it in your memory and the good of all creatures." he said humbly.

"Yet you have become lost." Mufasa said.

"no regardless of what I feel my path is to help others." Kopa said.

Mufasa remained firm. "You have become so concerned with the happiness of others you have forgotten your own." he stated.

"There are more important things than a kings happiness this is my burden." Kopa said the last part sounding uncertain.

"And who gave this to you besides yourself you deserve more than this Kopa you deserve your love for Vitani." Mufasa stated.

Kopa lashed out at his reflection, "no I'm not in love a cub can't be in love!" he shouted.

"You ceased being a cub long ago, you yourself stated that." Mufasa said.

"What would you have me do?! What do I choose?" he said his eyes filling with tears.

"You know what is in your heart will you live in denial forever." with those words Mufasa began to fade.

"wait what do I want most!? What do I do!?" Kopa called out frantically but Mufasa was gone.

Kopa stared down at the ground in confusion, Rafiki laughed, "quite the sight never get use to it, do you see now Kopa?" he asked.

Kopa exploded, "see what!? I don't know what I want most! You didn't tell me what choice to make!" he screamed.

"Only you can make that choice only you can decide who you truly are." Rafiki told him while pointing to the pond again.

Kopa looked down at his reflection again and saw a cub, just an ordinary cub. "Is that me?" he asked shocked at the sight of his true reflection.

"you've built yourself into something so much more than you or anyone could ever live up to." Rafiki told him

Kopa tried to fight it, "but the kingdom I will be king one day I have to be ready." he said.

"That time is not yet yours Kopa it is your fathers and what does that mean for you?" Rafiki asked though he already knew the answer.

Kopa's eyes widen in realization "it's not my duty yet, not my burden." he said, the truth finally dawning on him.

"Now that you know you must ask yourself, what do you want?" Rafiki asked.

Mufasa was right he could deny it no longer, his eyes filling with tears, "I want to finally be happy. Vitani, I choose Vitani." he said, before bolting off.

"Where are you going?" Rafiki called out to him, "to Vitani, I choose love!" he called back.

Rafiki started laughing crazily, "what are you waiting for then go!" Rafiki called back continuing to laugh.

"you know I hate to break this to you but you might be insane!" Kopa yelled back.

"don't worry about my sanity now go run to her!" Rafiki said, he watched Kopa run towards the path he had chosen, love, and continued to laugh happily yet it a bit insanely.

 _"I'm aware that was a little similar to the Simba Rafiki scene from the original but who else could show Kopa the truth which was one of the reasons I had Kopa be aware of all of Rafiki's lesson adds a slightly different perspective to it. Despite this I assure Kopa's arc is not over._


	16. Chapter 16

:Chapter 15:

Betrayal

Vitani awakened expecting to see Kopa but he was not there. "Kopa, where are you?" she asked she heard a sound coming from the bushes.

"Kopa?" she called out, unfortunately it was not who she hoped, she sniffed the air and caught a familiar scent.

"It's rude to spy to on people brother." she said.

Nuka stepped from the bushes, "Hey sis." he greeted her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Nuka gave a sly grin to his sister, "I would ask you the very same thing, you know when mother said get close to the prince I don't think she meant that close." he said.

"You have no idea what's going on." Vitani spoke back.

Nuka's sly grin widened. "I don't know I don't think I was mistaking when I you saw swapping saliva with him, naughty girl." he quipped.

"why are you here?" Vitani asked firmly.

Nuka's grin vanished "mothers ready, she doesn't need you around the prince anymore." he said faintly.

Realization dawned on Vitani's face, "no" she said quietly.

Nuka looked regrettably, "you knew this day would come you had to."

Vitani refused to believe it, "no! I won't let her hurt him!" she shouted.

Nuka looked at her with regret, "I'm sorry Vitani but you don't have a choice my orders are to bring you home." he said his voice filled with regret.

Vitani remained strong, "no, I'm not going anywhere." she said firmly.

Nuka expression hardened "yes you are." he motioned his head and Vitani found herself surrounded by her pack.

"whether the easy way or the hard way." Nuka declared.

Kopa rushed back to where Vitani was lying his heart racing, "so many things I have to say to her tell her." he thought, this was a new day for him, a new beautiful life of love. Kopa was distracted from his thoughts when he picked up two scents, he recognized the first instantly

"Vitani." he said, he then focused in the second one, it was then that he noticed there were several more one all too clear.

Kopa felt his blood boil, how dare she he thought, "Zira." he hissed angrily fire practically in his eyes. He raced in the direction of the scent, nobody would hurt her and if they did they would face his wrath he promised.

Vitani extracted her claws as her own pride closed in her, "so you're willingly to hurt me just to please mother." she said unafraid.

"I don't want to hurt you and rather you give up or not you'll still be fine in the end, but it will still hurt." he warned her

"bring it." Vitani challenged.

The pride jumped at her their claws weren't out but they were still far stronger than her, she would have to play this smart. She dived out of the way of them jumping on top of another pushing off of it and using its own momentum to crash into another lioness. Two more came at her, she ducked underneath them using her smaller size to her advantage she slid underneath another kicking her legs between her sending her crashing to the ground.

"You're making this harder than it needs to be sis." Nuka said.

Vitani saw another lioness coming at her and noticed the other three she knocked down were already back up.

"I need to change my tatics." she thought.

She ran at them before ducking down propelling herself she slid underneath them and ran in the other direction

"follow her!" Nuka commanded.

Vitani continued running crouching into narrow areas that allowed her to avoid her pursuers she ducked into a log and began moving through it.

"Where is she?" Nuka demanded.

They had lost her for now but they would soon track down her scent. Vitani continued running making her way to the elephant graveyard, "let's see them deal with a couple dozen hyenas." she said to herself.

she heard them coming she began climbing the massive elephant bones.

"She's up there, get her! Nuka ordered.

Nuka and the lionesses began climbing the bones after her.

"that's right come and get me." she said smugly as she used her claws to severe the links to a massive weakening bone sending it loose, two lionesses were sent tumbling over the edge.

Vitani made her way to the top of the bones preparing to severe another link.

"Have you ever considered if you go along with this mother might let him live, for you." Nuka asked her.

The question stopped Vitani cold. "Would she actually?" she asked her voice cracking.

Nuka was honest, "it's the best shot he's got." he said.

"if you stand down." he finished.

Vitani hesitated her whole body had frozen up. Nuka and lionesses took the opening, leaping from his position he jumped to the top and pounced Vitani, pinning her to the ground the remaining four lionesses made their way to the top surrounding all sides.

"game over sis." Nuka said.

"get away from her!" said an angry voice.

Kopa came out of nowhere like lightning, he slashed Nuka in the face and with speed nearly impossible to keep up with jumped onto the back of a lioness digging his claws in he flipped off her and severed the bones she was standing on with his claws sending her tumbling over the ledge before the others could even respond Kopa jumped to the next one severing the bones, he then slid under another slicing through the ground under her feet, both lionesses were sent sliding over. Only Nuka and another remained confused disoriented, the entire attack had happened in less than 10 seconds, Kopa sliced his claws through the rest of links holding the ledge up. Nuka and the lioness dug their claws in to hang on, but Kopa kicked a bone in the lionesses direction knocking her off, he then jumped in the air and slashed Nuka right in the face sending him off the ledge, but Kopa was falling too when he suddenly found himself grabbed by Vitani, she pulled him back up and the two of them jumped to a different ledge.

Kopa and Vitani sat on the ledge taking glances at each other, Vitani broke the silence.

"Okay that was awesome Kopa!" she exclaimed.

Kopa blushed, "you really think so" he said.

"oh yeah I didn't think you could be that cool." she replied.

"So what do we do now?" Kopa asked.

Vitani remembered what Nuka had said her mother was no doubt after them, they had to run. "Let's leave." she said.

Kopa was confused, "what?" he asked.

"Let's leave explore the whole world together, go wherever our hearts desire." she answered.

"The only thing my heart desires is you." Kopa said.

"Then let's do it let's be together, nobody could interfere, no dangers, no problems." Vitani said almost frantically.

Now Kopa was curious, "Vitani are you okay? Are you hiding something?" he asked.

Vitani looked at him regrettably. "Your family's in danger, my mothers going to try to kill your father." she confessed,

"what! We have to warn them!" Kopa said in a panic.

Vitani stopped him. "No Kopa my mother will expect that, we have to leave." she cried.

"I can't leave my family!" he stated.

Vitani was in tears, "I can't lose you! I can't please Kopa!" she pleaded.

Kopa put his arm around her, "we'll go together and when the time to confront your mother comes I'll stay out of it" he said reassuringly.

"Okay." Vitani said her voice a whisper.

Kopa smiled at her, "alright let's go" he said.

They prepared to depart when Zira jumped in front of them.

"so predictable prince." she said

"run! Go!" Kopa exclaimed.

They attempted to flee when Zira cut off their path. Kopa jumped at Zira and she swatted him aside,

"Vitani run go warn my parents!" he cried

"stay where you are Vitani!" Zira commanded Vitani obeyed.

Kopa was confused, "what's going on?" he asked.

Zira saw his confusion and relished it, "time to stab the heart deeper." she thought.

She said the words that would hurt Kopa more than any physical wound. "We'll done Vitani you have done your part perfectly as we planned." Zira said.

Kopa was in shock, "what do you mean?" he said dreading the answer.

Zira smiled "she has been following my commands since the beginning." she explained.

"leading you to this very moment" she finished while giving Vitani a dark look, Vitani knew what it meant she would remain silent, tears fell to her cheeks.

Kopa felt like a claw had stabbed deep into his heart and then it kept digging, she had never loved him she had never cared about him it was all a lie. He felt his heart shatter, his dreams and hopes wither away, in that moment he just wanted to lay down and die. He stood there in silence tears falling to his cheeks, the pain of the betrayal overwhelming him. In that moment he was angry and wanted nothing more than to make Zira pay for this pain she caused him.

"It's not true liar!" Kopa screamed in fury and charged at Zira, she batted him aside with ease, he charged at her again tears flying from his eyes, he didn't get the chance to attack, Zira severed the link to the bones he was standing on and sent him off the ledge.

Vitani looked over the ledge and saw that Kopa was unconscious, and Nuka and the lionesses were back on their feet.

"Take him." Zira commanded.

"no mother please don't hurt him." Vitani cried, just as stung by her mother's betrayal as he was

"you knew this was coming, I warned you." Zira said coldly.

Vitani began to cry her eyes out. "I'm sorry mother, but I can't help myself just please spare him I'll do anything!" Vitani pleaded.

Zira felt a sting of pain from seeing her daughter in such a state, "why him of all the ones you could've loved why did it have to be him?" Zira asked sorrowfully.

"I don't know but I know what I feel and he feels it for me too." Vitani said.

"Do you really believe he can love you after he knows that you allowed his father to die?" Zira questioned

"He will leave you." she finished, in a far softer voice.

"I don't care as he long as he lives, please mother, I'm begging you please." Vitani begged.

Zira seemed moved by her daughter's tears. "I'll consider it." she said.

"Thank you mother" Vitani said barely containing herself.

Zira cut her off, "on one condition you will go to pride rock and tell Simba what has happened and you will tell him to come here, then you will stay out of the way!" Zira commanded.

Vitani nodded knowing she had no choice, "as you wish mother" she said.

as she set off to pride rock, Zira called back to her, "remember Vitani his survival is in your hands!" she clarified.

Vitani understood and continued on her path. Zira watched her leave and once again felt regretful of all things she had done this stung her worst using her daughters love for another to manipulate her. She didn't like it but she was committed. She hoped when all this was over her daughter would understand her actions and they could return to being the happy family they were, but for some reason she highly doubted that's how this was going to end or that they could ever be a true family again, and the thought broke her heart.


	17. Chapter 17

_"well we are nearing the end of Kopa's Burden and now comes one of the biggest most important chapters yet. The main events that transpire in this chapter were some of the first plot events I thought of this story. This chapter also had some rewrites mainly the Simba parts once again these rewrites contain direct plot references to Fall of the Pride Lands and as such will not have the weight they do unless you are familiar with the events of that story._

:Chapter 16:

The memories of Scar

Kopa awoken to find himself in a cage made of bones, he took a moment to take in his surroundings the area was dark and filled with geyser pits he was clearly in the elephant graveyard.

"So you are finally awake" a voice told him.

He turned to see Zira outside the cage, she seemed to be alone. "Where's Vitani?, what have you done with her!?" he demanded.

"she's not here." Zira answered.

"I swear if you've hurt her!" Kopa shouted.

Zira cut him off, "calm yourself she's fine and I would never harm my daughter, you were the only one I sought" she said.

Kopa calmed himself if he was going to get answers he would have to be smart. "Why me?" he asked.

"You're Simba's son the perfect way to exact revenge for what he did to me!" she said her voice growing in anger.

Kopa understood where this was going, "he only attacked Scar because he killed Mufasa, my dad fought to avenge his father and Scar was a tyrant he had to be removed for the sake of the entire kingdom!" Kopa declared.

Zira felt her anger growing even more "tyrant, murderer, you call him those things and yet you didn't even know the lion" she said her voice almost a whisper.

Kopa remained firm in his belief. "I heard enough, and no matter who you talk to the results are always the same." he said.

Zira turned to him seething yet with a hint of sadness, "of course that's what you'd hear but I ask did you truly know him, his dreams, what he hated most, what he loved most and who he was?" She asked tears welling up in her eyes.

Kopa was surprised he did not expect this he had always thought Zira was cold and heartless but now she just seemed almost broken, "but why, what did she lose?" Kopa thought to himself his opinion on the entire matter changing dramatically.

Vitani rushed to Pride rock looking frantically for any sign of the king and queen.

"I have to find them Kopa's life is at stake!" she thought to herself, but then felt regret she was leading his parents into a trap that would likely result in their deaths all for her own selfish reasons. Her mother was right Kopa would never forgive her for it and she would lose him forever, the thought of it tore her heart to pieces. "But he'll at least be alive." she told herself and her resolve returned as she rushed to pride rock hoping that someday Kopa would find it in his heart to forgive her.

Simba sat in the den with Nala as well as his 2 closest friends Timone and Pumba.

"Wow you used those hyenas as assassins, I normally support you buddy I do, but that's pretty extreme." Timone said.

"I know but there's more to it." Simba said.

"Alright I get it, there's always more." Timone said in somewhat uninterested voice.

"Timone maybe he could explain it." Pumba stated

"oh come on what could possibly, hey I got something maybe you can explain it to us." Timone suggested.

Nala wasn't impressed, "Pumba just suggested that." she stated.

"uh I did?" Pumba asked in confusion.

Nala groaned in annoyance "there your friends dear." she said.

"Just slow down and I'll tell you." Simba said.

"Alright lay it on me buddy." Timone replied.

"It was the quickest solution to our problems, and I didn't want to have to do it myself." Simba explained.

"can't say I blame you buddy I've only ever killed bugs and that's messy enough a full grown lioness, ew, I need to take a shower." Timone responded.

Simba looked down regretfully, "it's not just that this is actually my fault." He told them.

Timone and Pumba looked up in confusion as did Nala Sarabi however remained still her expression not changing a bit.

"what do you mean Simba?" she asked him.

"Everything Zira has done is because of me, because of my need for revenge." Simba answered

"revenge but you didn't kill Scar" Nala responded in confusion

"of course not my pal Simba would never give into hatred, right." Timone said though he was beginning to sound uncertain.

Simba lowered his head in shame, "I may as well have, when the hyenas surrounded him he cried out to me, begged me for help, I could've saved him, but I hated him I wanted to see him die for what he did, so I turned away and left him." Simba explained shamefully.

"I let Scar die and Zira knows it." Simba finished.

Nala and Timone looked at Simba in complete shock they never would've imagined this Sarabi remained unmoved she already knew this.

"She's justified her vendetta against me is justified." Simba concluded.

Timone looked at Simba in disbelief, Simba could see his disappointment, "no, Simba no, you're better than this, the cub I practically raised is better than this." Timone said sadly.

"I'm sorry I'm not." Simba stated in regret.

"I can't believe this but I went to a dark place too once we all have that moment but it does not define you Simba." Nala told him.

"our whole family is in danger because of me." Simba responded.

"Yes they are" Sarabi stated.

"I never would've imagined this possiblity" Simba replied.

"We always believe our actions will only affect us until the consequences stare us dead in the face" Sarabi told him.

"My mothers right Nala I should've seen this coming" Simba said with regret.

"doesn't matter I still believe in you all the same and I still love you all the same." Nala stated.

Simba gazed at her looking deep into her beautiful green eyes, she smiled gently at him before nuzzling him which Simba returned, regardless of what he had done they would love each other all the same, not unlike two certain cubs.

Just then Vitani came rushing into the den, "Simba! Nala!" she cried out to them.

Simba was shocked to see Vitani she looked like she was out of breath. "What's wrong Vitani?" the king asked

"you have to come with me quickly now!" Vitani said panicking.

"slow down Vitani what's going on?" Nala asked.

"It's Kopa my mother has him and she's taken him to the elephant graveyard, I think she's going to kill him!" she said frantically.

"what!" Nala cried.

Simba was furious, "how dare she." he growled.

"if she harms my son I swear!" Nala said in rage.

"Wait I want to save Kopa too but she's still my mother, if you don't have to kill her please don't." she begged tears in her eyes.

"Okay but your mother will answer for her crimes." Simba said

"I understand." Vitani said sorrowfully.

"I'm coming with you." she stated, it was not a request.

Simba understood, "okay let's go save our son." he said.

Sarabi approached her son, "you know what is coming what choice will you make?" Sarabi asked the question piercing his core.

"She's going to kill my son" Simba reasoned in a near whisper.

"And Scar nearly took my family where did that lead us?" Sarabi asked firmly

"What other choice is there!" Simba demanded.

"I don't know, you will have to determine that" Sarabi replied before turning away.

"Wait aren't you coming with us?" Simba asked.

Zira hates me probably more than she hates you, if I go Kopa's chances of survival decrease dramatically, I won't have the blood of another child on my head." Sarabi answered her voice filled with self loathing, she then turned away again.

"you are from a better time, be better than me my son" Sarabi called back to him.

Simba heard her words just as he heard them long ago but he still questioned if they were true.

"Simba" Nala said with concern.

"Let's go" Simba told her.

Was he any better tonight he would find out.

Kopa and Zira sat in silence in the cave not a word uttered since their last conversation. Kopa was deep in thought at Zira's words. She clearly loved Scar there must have been a reason for it was there more to him? As he asked these question he couldn't help but wonder,

"what was he like?" the last thought came out of his mouth as words.

"What?" Zira asked quietly.

"there was clearly more to him, what was he like, not as a king, as a living being?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Zira said sadly.

"look at you now, clearly whatever it was is clearly the happiest you've ever been and maybe by remembering it if only for a moment you can relive it." Kopa said his voice filled with compassion.

Zira couldn't argue with that he was right she desperately wanted to live those times again, even if only in her memories. "Very well." she relented.

Kopa sat up having never been as intrigued with something as he was now Zira begun. "

Scar's reign was difficult as you are aware there was a terrible drought during the later years, the extra presence of the hyenas only made finding food more difficult. I returned only a few months after his reign begun having been wandering the outlands in self imposed exile." she said.

"why?" Kopa asked.

"I had failed him years ago and refused to return home until I had build him a pride of his own I also had more personal things memories trauma I had to deal with, over the years I succeeded, it was then I heard of his reign and at long last returned home. He welcomed me I saw his eyes light up and I knew the lion I loved was still there. I became his queen shortly after and we had a son Nuka. We loved our son but he was very weak and frail and unfortunately not a proper heir but Scar saw a shadow of himself in Nuka and raised him to be king regardless. Years later while patrolling we came across a wounded lioness named Hasara she was pregnant but to weak to raise her cub we took her as our own." Zira said.

"You had a family Scar was Vitani's father?" Kopa said shocked by the news he had heard, Scar a father.

"How did he handle it?" the prince asked.

Zira continued while thinking back to that life, a better life, a life where she was happy.

The pride lands were swarming with life in a time before the drought truly hit the kingdom the grass was still green but the trees were showing some signs of weakening and the herds were very slowly shrinking, it was during this time that king Scar had taken his family to explore the kingdom that one day would be theirs.

"you see the light well everything it touches is ours." Scar told his children.

"Wow it's almost never ending." Nuka said.

"yes our kingdom is quite large and glorious I wouldn't choose to rule a cruddy one." Scar said arrogantly.

"Anyway one day after I've gotten bored and uninspired one of you will be king." he continued.

"can we brag about it daddy!" Vitani asked excitedly.

"my daughter that would be rude, prideful and egoistical to the rest of the pride, of course you can brag." Scar answered

"yay!" Vitani cheered.

"of course there a rules you need to follow." Scar said sounding almost disappointed.

"What I thought a king could do whatever he wants." Nuka said.

"I know responsibilities as the king I found it shocking too, let's discuss them, well as much as they make sense and remember to ignore as many of them as possible." he answered.

"Everything there is exists in a balance somehow, I'm not sure how, and apparently we need to understand that balance and respect the animals blah blah the ant, the antelope"

Nuka was confused, "we eat the antelope." he said.

"Yes but apparently when we die we become the grass." Scar replied not sounding like he believed a word of what he said.

"Daddy I don't want to eaten!" Vitani cried.

Scar took her in his paw, "don't worry Vitani I've never seen a lion turn to grass, I won't let the antelope get you." Scar told her the last phrase sounding a little mocking he then turned away from her.

"You're afraid of the antelope." Nuka teased.

"No I'm not I just didn't want to be grass." Vitani said defending herself

"all right enough you two." Scar said turning around to face them but noticed they were gone.

"where did those trouble makers go." he asked himself.

Zira had snagged Vitani who was now crouching with her in the grass.

"keep quiet, Vitani want to surprise your father?" she asked while motioning Vitani to crouch down,

"alright I've wanted to practice this." she whispered.

Zira smiled, "Nuka go meet your father and stay quiet about this." she said.

"okay but I don't like where this is going." he replied.

Scar continued to search for his trouble making cubs when he saw Nuka coming out of the bushes, "where's your sister?" he asked.

"not sure probably getting ready to pounce me." Nuka answered.

"oh good this should be fun." Scar replied while sitting away from Nuka.

Zira and Vitani crept closer, "stay low to the ground and do not make a sound, ready?" Zira instructed her daughter.

Vitani sprung from the bushes pouncing on top of Nuka and pinning him to the ground. Scar chuckled at the sight pleased with his daughter's skills, "you're good." he said.

"that's not the only surprise daddy." Vitani said cheerfully.

"what, wait where's your mother?" he asked while slowly looking around.

"oh no." he said.

In an instant like lightning Zira shot from the bushes and pinned Scar to the ground.

"My back, Zira you know I'm not cut out for this kind of stuff." Scar said to her.

Zira and Vitani were practically in fits of laughter, "Nuka, Vitani get him!" she said almost playfully.

"oh no no no, Nuka help your father." he said.

"sorry dad gotta stay on the winning team." Nuka replied.

"why you stinky little traitor, how dare you betray the king!" he said overly dramatic.

"There's a new ruler now daddy." Vitani stated as she and Nuka jumped on their father and completely pinned him down, Nuka played with his mane while Vitani playfully batted his ear, Vitani Nuka and Zira all began laughing, Scar didn't laugh but he did chuckle happily.

Zira felt tears fill her eyes as the memory concluded. Kopa was at a loss for words.

"He really cared about them, and you were happy, what happened?" he asked.

Zira felt a sting of pain at the coming thoughts, "we did love them, eventually Hasara gave birth to another cub unfortunately she passed while doing so." This was a lie of course but Zira did not like talking about Hasara what happened with her was by far one of Zira's biggest mistakes or maybe it wasn't Zira still wasn't sure.

"We took him in we called him Kovu, he was healthy and strong perfect for Scars heir. The state of the pride lands began to decay, the rains would not come and the pride blamed Scar for it, it was his fault it wouldn't rain, his fault the herds decided to move further, they hated him for things he couldn't control. We grew tired of it and decided to take a family trip to an oasis, it was fun but the children got into trouble, they went to the river that was property of the crocodiles, which we had forbidden, we narrowly saved them." She told the prince, the memory become all so clear again.

Scar and Zira returned to their spring they had been staying at gently placing the children down, "would you like me to handle this with you my love?" Zira asked.

"No I'll do this myself, take care of Kovu." Scar responded.

Zira nodded and scooped Kovu up in her mouth before walking away.

Scar sat down waiting for his children to sit beside him "Nuka! Vitani!" Scar called out to them.

Nuka and Vitani slowly approached their father hesitating with each step they took until they were in front of him.

"Nuka Vitani what did you think you were doing today, you disobeyed me." Scar said angrily.

"It was my idea dad." Nuka said.

"why don't you realize you could've been killed Nuka, why!?" he demanded.

Nuka was in tears, "I just wanted to prove I could be a worthy heir a worthy son." he said sobbing.

"you think I see you as an unworthy son?" Scar was shocked.

"do you Vitani?" he asked.

"I know you wanted a boy as your heir and now that Kovu was here, we wanted to matter." Vitani said.

"I thought Kovu was more important, he was chosen to be king." Nuka said sobbingly.

Scar couldn't believe what he was hearing so this was how his mother felt when he opened up to her.

"stop, Kovu was chosen because it's not safe for you Nuka or the kingdom, you just aren't strong enough to defend it." Scar told his son.

"the am I st ill aro und?" he asked crying his words mirroring the words of a cub long ago.

"because you're my son and I care about you, I don't want to lose you, any of you." Scar said to his children while wrapping a paw under both of them, he understood now why Mufasa threw himself into that stampede for Simba he would've if it was Kovu, Vitani, or Nuka.

"you are all the most important thing to me, more so than being king." Scar said shocked by his words he was certain nothing would ever be more important than the throne, he was wrong.

Vitani snuggled her father, "but you're a great king daddy, the other lioness are just stupid, everything will get better." she said sweetly.

Scar was trying not to choke up, "hey dad you'll always be there for us right." Nuka asked.

Scar thought for a moment, "Nuka Vitani look at the stars," he said.

"yeah I heard the great kings of the past look down" Nuka began to say before Scar cut him off.

"No that's wrong, look at them they're endless, there won't be enough kings to fill all those in eternity, no my mother told me the great beings all great creatures that live look down on us, and there guiding us so that we can find our own greatness." he said remembering that stormy night the night that in a way gave birth to his ambition.

"one day I will guide you to yours just as my mother did me." he finished the memory of his last moment with her and her last words to him echoing in his mind.

"You won't join them soon will you daddy?" Vitani asked sadly.

Scars smirk returned, "I have no intention of joining them any time soon, not until I'm a bitter, decrepted, grumpy old but remarkably handsome lion." he told her.

"It's time to go to bed now." Scar said as he led his children to there beds, before returning to his.

Zira was already there but Scar paid her no heed instead gazing at the stars many of them seemed to be keeping their light from his area she really did forsake him why he didn't understand.

"We should probably get some sleep we're returning home soon." Zira told him snapping him out of his trance.

"oh right home." Scar replied saying the words as if they were a plague.

"You really don't want to return do you?" she asked.

"I want my throne I just don't want all the whining why can't they see none of this is my fault why can't any of them." he said but this wasn't just about the kingdom his mothers last words echoed in his mind again why did they see him this way why did his mother see him that way?

"They should love me all the same she should love me" Scar ranted.

"calm down my love whatever you are thinking is long buried for now let's just enjoy the time we have been given." she told him.

The two of them nuzzled together and with Kovu between Zira's paw Nuka nestled himself under Scars mane while Vitani slept gently beneath his paw, it was a moment of happiness for the family, it also be one of the last they'd ever have.

Zira began to cry even harder at the life she had lost.

"when we returned things got worse food was becoming non existent and it was during that time that Nuka and Vitani fell ill, Scar was away negotiated a peace treaty with the cheetahs and wouldn't be back for a few days, I had to take the children and leave I couldn't risk Kovu falling ill too so I left returning to the oasis asking my sister Sarabi and my sister in arms Sarafina to tell Scar the nature of my departure when he returned." Zira said completely on the verge of tears now.

"they didn't did they?" Kopa asked.

"no they used it to try to manipulate him into doing what they believed he should!" Zira said seething with rage.

Of course what Sarabi actually did was far worse harming her cubs in such a way it was a betrayal so painful Zira didn't like even remotely thinking about it true she could use it to turn Kopa against them but that would require having to once again acknowledge that it happened and that was one thing she just couldn't accept completely even after ten years.

"I trusted them, and they betrayed me made Scar think I had abandoned him! He sunk into despair and just gave up all that mattered was the throne it was the only thing he believed he had left." she sobbed.

"and we all know how the story ends." it was too much finally she completely broke down.

Kopa couldn't believe it this was so different from what he expected, Zira wasn't heartless, she was hurting, just like his father was, they were the same, the full truth of it all finally dawned on Kopa at last he understood everything, everything he had learned from his father from Rafiki and Mufasa, everything he learned was about chances giving himself a chance Vitani a chance his father and now even Zira, at last he understood they were all the same they were part of each other.

Zira sobbed endlessly almost forgetting Kopa was even there.

"I get it, I understand now." he said.

"what do you mean?" she asked.

"it makes sense Scar wasn't just a monster neither are you you're just in pain that's what drives you, and I'm certain that's what drove Scar, I've been wrong about you, and I think I can forgive you." Kopa said softly.

Zira couldn't believe what she was hearing for a second, "you are aware you probably won't survive today?" she asked.

"Nobody has to die today Zira you can leave this all behind raise your children watch them grow find mates, become parents." Kopa said.

"No I made a promise to Scar to restore our family to our rightful place and I will keep it." Zira declared.

"Do any of your children even want that?" Kopa asked.

"that doesn't matter it's what Scar wants." she stated.

"You really did love him I know how it feels." Kopa said his mind thinking about Vitani, he then felt the pain of betrayal again.

Zira saw the pain in his eyes and felt remorse he had shown compassion to her she could at least do the same. "My daughter did not betray you to me I lied about that, she loves you I know that much." she told the prince.

Kopa felt tears of joy fill his eyes, "thank you." he said to her.

"don't think this changes anything I am committed to my mission to Scar." she reminded him.

"Your loyalty to him is admirable but you have to accept he's gone now, I'm sorry." Kopa said regretfully.

"I can't." Zira replied.

"I know you love him that's the problem you love him more than anything else even your children." he told her.

"I love my children!" she said her voice cracking.

"I don't doubt it but you love Scar more than anything else and you have to let that go or in the end you'll lose everything you love, Zira please." Kopa pleaded.

"Why do you care?" Zira asked confused.

"I understand, you don't deserve the pain you're going through, I want you to find some kind of happiness you deserve it." Kopa answered.

"I can't go back." Zira replied, as she walked out of the cave.

"know this no matter what choice you make I will at least understand it and hope for some kind of happiness for you, whether this life or the next." Kopa called out as she left.

Zira was more torn than ever, Kopa was a good person and worst of all he actually cared about her happiness, but she was committed she had to be, it was then that Zira heard a loud roar Simba and Nala were here, she motioned the lionesses to spread and bring Kopa to the top of the cliff, she didn't know what she was going to do but one thing was certain no matter which choice she made, it was going to haunt her for the rest of her life.

 _"Another chapter done for those of you unfamiliar Sarabi's line be better than me refers to what she told him at the end of Fall of the Pride Lands, whatever questions this chapter raises about Sarabi and in truth it raises many can all be found in The Lion King Fall of the Pride Lands. The sequence between Kopa and Zira was the first image of the story I ever thought of as such I did everything I could to make it a really great scene do you feel I succeeded._


	18. Chapter 18

_"So here we are after close to week we finally here the big climax. Well not exactly after already doing two other stories I had already two big war scene climaxes as such I wanted this climax to be different instead aiming for more personal and dramatic climax. Hope it leaves you on the edge of your seat and biting your nails._

:Chapter 17:

The final battle

Simba, Nala and Vitani rushed to the elephant graveyard where they knew Kopa was being held.

"where is he Simba!?" Nala asked frantically.

"I don't see him or Zira!" he answered worried.

They continued to look around hoping to catch any sign of them, nothing.

Simba roared in frustration, "where is my son!?" he shouted.

At the moment Nuka emerged from the shadows. "No need to lose your temper your royal grouchiness." Nuka said.

"Nuka" Vitani said

"hey sis how's it going?" he asked.

Nala roared and jumped in front of them, "no more games where is Kopa!?" she demanded.

Nuka grinned slightly, "don't worry your son's fine, mother wanted you her, she's at the top of that cliff with your son." he answered.

Both Simba and Nala growled as they began heading up towards the cliff, Vitani began to follow them when Nuka stopped her.

"sorry sis but mother doesn't want you up there." he told her

"don't try and hold me back Nuka, I'm not happy and kicking your tail would brighten my day." she hissed

"you would try." he replied

"no, I would beat you it's a fact." Vitani fired back.

Nuka growled slightly as he and Vitani began staring daggers into each other, neither was stepping aside without a fight.

Simba and Nala made there way to the top of the cliff, while on their way up they noticed at least half a dozen lionesses standing at each side, clearly they didn't want them getting down. Simba almost expected an attack from them but it never came, they simply stood their ground like statues only the slightest breath or growl showing they were even alive. Clouds began to fill the sky and thunder could be heard, the sky looked as enraged as Simba and Nala were. They took their final steps and finally arrived at the top to find Zira sitting at the edge her paw firmly grasped around Kopa.

"Ah the king and queen have arrived how nice of you to finally join us." she said an evil grin on her face.

"Zira" Simba and Nala said practically through clenched teeth.

"I do not expect a warm welcome, so perhaps we should get right to it." Zira said while pulling sliding Kopa between them one paw still tightly around him claws extracted.

"What do you want with our son you witch" Nala said seething.

"your boy is only means to achieve my goals." Zira replied.

"for what purpose?" Simba asked his blood boiling.

"Revenge for Scar." she answered

"then let Kopa go, he's innocent!" Nala demanded

"if you want revenge her I am take it!" Simba commanded.

Zira looked at Simba a slight smile on her face, "so you lie no longer" Zira said.

"no I let Scar die because I wanted to see him dead, I admit it." Simba told her.

Zira began to tremble with fury "you let him die and you didn't even care, in that moment you willing made me a widow, and my children orphans and you could've prevented all of it by being the pure king you claim to be!" Zira spat

"I made a mistake if you want your revenge then let Kopa go I'm right here." Simba stated.

Zira's face contorted in anger, "to kill is not enough your heart must bleed! The pain you feel must make you wish you were dead!" she said in rage.

She grabbed Kopa and dragged him over to the edge holding him over it never removing her claw from his throat.

"No what are you doing!?" Nala cried out frantically.

Zira began to smile evilly, "so this leads to our main question, how much do you love your son?" she said while dangling Kopa over the edge.

Vitani and Nuka stared coldly at one another, "Nuka, I won't stand here and do nothing and I won't let you stand in my way." she said in an icy tone.

"If go up there he will die, that's what mother told you, staying here is only chance he has to even survive." Nuka told her.

Vitani felt all the blood drain from her face, Nuka was right she had to stay there or Kopa was dead.

"Just wait I don't want to see you hurt anymore than I have to." Nuka said to her, there was something about the way he said it that worried her.

"hurt me more than you have to what does that mean?" she asked, Nuka gave no response.

Simba and Nala were in a panic, "no leave our son alone!" Nala cried out.

Zira took in their pain and relished it, "please Zira don't do this!" Simba pleaded.

Zira pulled Kopa slightly away and released his throat, "so you do care." she said in an ice cold voice.

Kopa looked back at his parents and for first time since they had arrived spoke, "mom, dad." he said trying his best to hide his fears.

Zira hauled him back towards the edge, "will those be the last words you hear your son speak, it was still more of a last moment than any of us was given with Scar!" she said in fury.

"Zira you don't have to do this!" Nala shouted.

"Zira please don't hurt him, please I'll give you anything!" Simba begged his eyes filling with tears.

Zira recognized the tears in his eyes the look of desperation on his face she had worn them both for years. He had said he'd give her anything but there was only one thing she wanted.

"can I have Scar back?" she asked coldly tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Zira I can't, but you don't have to do this, please don't!" Simba screamed in desperation.

Zira was torn she could feel her desire for revenge yet it wouldn't bring Scar back, but it would fulfill her promise, was that enough? Zira looked at Kopa's begging parents then at the cub himself she repeated the process several times.

Kopa looked up at her, "this is it Zira, what path will you choose?" he asked her quietly.

Zira struggled with her emotions before finally releasing the cub, she looked back at him her eyes filled with regret, "I'm sorry." she said her voice a whisper, with that she kicked Kopa over the ledge.

"No, Kopa!" Nala cried out.

Simba was furious, "you murdering wench!" he screamed as he charged Zira tackling her to the ground she swept her legs and kicked Simba's out from beneath him before pushing him away.

"Simba I'm going after Kopa!" Nala called back.

"you'll never reach him!" Zira shrieked but found Simba in her path

"go Nala I'll handle this." he said.

Nala rushed down the cliffs path while Simba and Zira began circling each other. Zira smiled evilly as she circled Simba.

"finally the moment I have anticipated since I returned to these wrenched lands, the death of the king!" She roared

"Zira" Simba growled angrily rage filled his eyes, this only filled Zira with glee.

"what are you going to do Simba will you try to even our score?" she asked.

Simba approached her menacingly, "I won't go anywhere near your family, I'm not like you." he hissed.

Zira was enraged by his lie, "liar, you already did." she said to him in seething anger.

Down below in the elephant graveyard, Vitani faced her brother Nuka, she heard Simba and Nala's panicked cries.

"get out of my way Kopa needs me!" she demanded, knowing full well the lion she loved could die at any minute.

Nuka ignored his sister, "I can't let you pass sis for your own good as well as mine."

Vitani growled at him, "I don't care! This is your final chance!" she shrieked. Thoughts of Kopa filled her mind they only strengthened her resolve.

Nuka turned ready to accept his sisters challenge, "No." it was all he said.

"so be it then!" she shouted, and charged at her brother, Nuka extracted his claws and met her in combat.

Nala rushed down the mountain side as quickly as she could knowing her son's life hung in the balance.

"Kopa!" she called out while listening hoping to hear him.

"mom, help!" Kopa cried out from below.

"I'm coming Kopa!" she called back.

She was so intent on him she didn't notice Zira's lionesses descending down toward her two of them reached her before the others. Nala readied herself.

"come on!" she yelled in fury.

"you want to stop me from saving my son, I'll kill you!" Nala declared in rage, she extracted her claws as the two lionesses attacked.

Simba watched as the lionesses attacked his wife, his anger growing, "Zira" he said with cold fury.

Zira smiled at the sight of it all, "how fitting in your final moments your whole family dies with you!" she laughed.

In that moment Simba finally felt his rage bursts "Never!" he screamed and charged at her, there bodies collided with each other as they toppled to the ground.

Simba sank his teeth into her ripping and tearing trying to reach her neck. Zira slashed and clawed at his back Simba brought his paw crashing down on her face while attempting to slash her with his other one Zira blocked the blow and sliced him across the chest before smacking him in the chin sending him off her. They came at each other again with claws tearing.

Nuka readied himself as Vitani charged at him, he swiped his paw at her chest which she dodged propelling herself into the air she landed on Nuka's back and sunk her claws in, Nuka cried out in pain and began thrashing around trying to throw her off Vitani held on tighter spinning herself to the side and slicing Nuka's rib. She prepared to attack again when Nuka grabbed her tearing her from his back he slammed her to the ground and placed his paw on her neck.

"give it up or I will hurt you!" he said pushing his paw tighter on her neck.

Vitani grabbed on to his paw with her claws, "never!" she shouted. Vitani slashed at his paw Nuka yelled in pain holding her in place and slammed her into a wall.

Nala struggled against the two lionesses, and noticed 4 more heading down the mountainside. One of the lionesses tackled her to ground and attempted to slice her throat Nala kicked her in the knee and flipped her sending her over the edge but another slammed into her she slashed her claw at the lioness's face but missed the lioness smacked her paw into Nala's face another one slashed her across the chest Nala cried out in pain as a third one bit her shoulder a fourth one threw her to the ground. She was clearly outgunned.

On top of the cliff Simba and Zira brutally tore into each other, Zira sunk her teeth into his side, Simba roared and slashed her across the back Zira growled and kicked him in the chest knocking him away from her. Simba and Zira leaped at each other they crashed into one another their paws smashing into each other faces lightning crackled all around them as they slashed at each other. Zira struck Simba in the jaw, who responded by swiping his paw upward into her chin, they grabbed each other around the neck and sent there other paw at their opponent, Zira's struck just above Simba's eye while Simba's hit Zira's left cheek, they both roared and began hammering their paws into the other skull bringing down one blow after another again and again. Lightning continued to crackle in the sky almost surrounding the two battling lions. It struck the side of the cliff and created a circle of fire. Zira and Simba pulled each other down sending each other crashing right in the middle of flaming inferno.

Nala felt herself being battered by the lionesses as she was beaten back and forth before crashing to the ground. The lionesses closed in to finish her, "I can't give up." she said quietly.

One of the lionesses extracted her claws to finish Nala, Nala sprung to life slashing the one lioness around the neck, she pushed her body into another one, two more lionesses came at her from both sides Nala spun around and knocked one of their paws to the side causing it accidentally strike another one. She knocked out the legs of the one coming from the other side sending the lioness crashing on top of another lioness. In the confusion Nala took her opening smacking her paw into a lioness's face and knocking it over the edge, there were now only 2 that were conscious.

"Bring it on!" Nala challenged, the two lionesses came at her she met them head on.

Vitani painfully pulled herself to her feet, her back aching. Nuka swiped his paw at her striking her in the chin he then hit her in the temple knocking her down Vitani's vision began to blur regardless she pulled herself to her feet.

"stay down!" Nuka ordered.

Vitani slashed him across the chest, before bringing her other paw down on his head her claws slicing his face. Nuka growled in pain and anger as he smashed his paw down on Vitani's neck Vitani stumbled but managed to swipe her paw into his chin.

"No more games this ends now!" Nuka roared as he and Vitani leaped at each other.

The collided in the air Vitani clinging on to him, sinking her teeth into his paw, she climbed on his back striking multiples sections of his body.

Simba and Zira battled it out in the fiery inferno. Simba slammed Zira to the ground while she wrapped her paws around his neck they rolled on the ground grappling they threw each other through the fire the flames burning their fur, neither noticed. Simba grabbed Zira and smashed his paw into her stomach before hitting her in the spine, he then pinned her to the ground, his grip closing around her throat. Zira choked and struggled for air, she placed her leg under Simba and used it to flip him throwing him over the cliff he grabbed on to her tail and began dragging her over the edge. She desperately attempted to hang on before her hatred returned, Simba's death was all that mattered if she died with him so be it but she wouldn't be a coward. Zira let go of the ground and threw herself off the ledge at Simba, she collided into him and the two struggled as they plunged from the cliff.

Nala avoided a slash from one lioness while striking another, the other took advantage of this sinking it's claws into her back, Nala shrieked and bit the other one in the shoulder while throwing herself back sending the full weight of both her and the lioness she was biting on top of the other one they landed on top of the lioness crushing it between them and a rock knocking it unconscious there was only one remaining now. The two met there claws slashing at each other Nala found herself slashed in the side with another one hitting her rib, she drove her claws into the opposing lionesses chest it shrieked and backed off but Nala launched herself at it and bit it in the side of the neck, the lioness struggled as it slashed at Nala's back she drove it to the ground and with a tight jerk finished it the lioness went still and Nala painfully pulled herself to her feet.

"Mom are you alright!" Kopa called out.

Nala heard him and rushed to the location his voice was coming from.

Vitani continued to slash at Nuka's body he let out roars of pain as he began slamming himself into walls to dislodge his sister. Vitani found herself in Nuka's grasp who began smacking her across the face with his paw repeatedly Vitani clawed at his chest as best she could resulting in Nuka throwing her in frustration she hit the wall hard but once again painfully forced herself to her feet.

"You're not going to give up are you?" Nuka asked.

"I love him." Vitani answered.

Nuka looked at his sister she was covered in injuries, bruises, cuts, and scrapes, would mother have done half this damage, he knew the answer. Nuka stepped aside.

"what are you doing?" Vitani asked.

"go but you may not like what you find" he said.

"Why?" she questioned.

"I'm not bringing any more harm to my sister." he answered as he walked off.

Vitani watched him depart before heading up the cliff to find Kopa.

Nala made her way to the edge of the cliff where she found Kopa hanging desperately.

"Hang on Kopa I'm coming!" she said as she began climbing down.

"mom the stone over there is not stable!" Kopa warned her.

Nala ignored the warning and began climbing down toward him until she was only a few feet above him to climb any lower would not be safe due to the very weak surfaces. Nala reached for her son.

"Kopa give me your paw!" she cried.

Kopa reached for his mothers paw stretching as far as he could and grasped it. "I've got you." Nala said.

She began trying to pull him up at the moment the surface she was hanging onto began to break. "It's not strong enough mom!" Kopa cried.

"I can get you, I can get you" she told herself trying to pull him up the wall she was hanging onto continued to break more, despite this she continued trying.

"it can't support both of us." Kopa thought

"and if she keeps trying it's going to pull her down." he told himself, she couldn't save him, and if she kept trying she was going to die with him.

"Is this where everything has led me, Kopa thought,

"all my lessons, all the choices I've made, the challenges and heroics I've done, was it all for this, to save the life of my mother, even if it means I" he couldn't finish the thought but he knew, he knew the only choice there was.

He had dedicated his life to the safety of others, it was all for this moment. "But Vitani." he asked himself, he longed for a life with her, but it was not possible, either way for him this ended the same.

Kopa looked his mother in the eyes he could see her tears. "It's alright mom." he told her.

"Kopa everything will be fine." she told him.

"it's okay mom, you were always there for me you and dad, I could've had better parents, thank you." Kopa told her.

"don't thank me yet Kopa there's so much more awaiting you." Nala responded with tears in her eyes.

"don't blame yourself, don't let dad either, you did everything you could." Kopa said softly.

"Don't talk like that I'm going to get you out of this!" Nala cried.

"you were always there when I needed you, you always saved me." he said gently.

"Kopa don't!" Nala said helplessly.

"I guess this time I save you." he said.

"K op a" Nala sobbed.

Kopa smiled at her, tears finally filling his eyes, "it's okay, thank you." Kopa said in almost a whisper, he let go of Nala's paw and fell into the darkness.

"Kopaaaa!" Nala cried out as she watched his form disappear.

Kopa felt the air brush against his face it was comforting. He felt regret at the life he would never live but his mother would he guessed that was worth it. He thought about Vitani her beautiful smile, the passion of her kiss.

"I'm sorry Vitani." he said quietly, his mind wandered back to their night in the meadow, the moment he realized he loved her, for just a second he relived that moment, it was bliss.

In that moment he knew his life had been worth it with both his family and Vitani. "Mom, dad, Kiara, Vitani, I love you all." it was his last thought before the light took him.

Zira and Simba plummeted from the cliff their paws grasping around each others throat they smashed against the walls on the cliff their claws digging into it to slow down their fall. Zira grabbed Simba and slammed him into the wall, Simba smashed his paw into her skull before grabbing her neck and slamming her as they hit a ledge 3/4 to the bottom, they had slowed down their fall enough to survive but they were still hurt. Simba forced himself to his feet. Zira sprung on him digging her claws into his back. Simba thrashed and struggled as Zira brought him down to his knees, seemingly ignoring the half a dozen injuries she had received. Simba head butted Zira causing her to stagger, he then took hold of her neck and pinned her down driving his paw into her face repeatedly, striking her again and again until she was finally unconscious. He then extracted his claws preparing to finish her off but then remembered Vitani's pleas he retracted his claws and took her unconscious form making his way to the bottom to meet up with Nala.

"surely she rescued Kopa" he told himself. He slid down the ledge throwing Zira's form to the bottom, the height wouldn't harm her, he picked her up and prepared to return to his family, but he would soon find out his family wasn't the same anymore, nor was it whole, unfortunately and tragically.

 _"That wraps up the climax though the story isn't quite over yet of course there's the big question did Kopa actually die if so can he be saved and what fate will this leave upon Zira, Nuka and Vitani the answer will be revealed next chapter. One more final question I noticed something while writing Zira and want to know if i'm the only one who thinks this. First anyone reading this familiar with Rurouni Kenshin if so does Zira's vendetta against Simba kind of remind you of Enishi"s Jinchu on Kenshin. I just recently thought of this and want to know if anyone else sees it this way._


	19. Chapter 19

:Chapter 18:

Lost

Vitani was making her way down the cliff when she saw Kopa plummet from it, "no!" she cried as she rushed to the bottom.

"Kopa?" she called out.

"Kopa!" Vitani continued to call, there was nothing.

"He's alright, his parents saved him, they had to!" she told herself desperately wanting to believe it.

She finally reached the bottom, "he's okay, he'll be there waiting teasing me about how emotional I was." Vitani thought she searched around the area that seemed to now be covered by a fog that made it impossible to see anything and yet there was somehow a path spread through the fog. It almost called to Vitani,

"it's the only path there is." she thought.

Vitani journeyed through the path with each and every step she took she could feel her hope draining.

"You're thinking too much into it, Kopa was alright darn it!" she screamed to herself, "then why haven't I found him?" Vitani asked herself.

It was at the moment that something caught her eye. It was the form of a cub and it was not moving. "it's someone else, it has to be someone else!" Vitani desperately told herself.

Her words betrayed her thoughts, "Kopa!" she cried out frantically as she approached his unmoving form, he was laying on his side, his eyes closed. The image disturbingly reminded Vitani of the loss of her father.

"No not again! It can't happen again!" she screamed tears welling up in her eyes.

"Kopa." she said her voice a sob, as she approached him.

"come on you got to get up." she said in tears.

"okay you got me I really do care about you, it's why I always teased you, now quit playing games." she begged. Kopa did not move.

"Please Kopa, I need you, ple as e." she sobbed her words being caught between her sobs. There was nothing but dead silence.

"please, come back to me. " she cried quietly.

"Don't leave me, I love you." Vitani pleaded. Kopa was still the truth unmistakable.

Vitani couldn't take it anymore she felt her heart shatter, her dreams turned to dust, her hope burned to ashes, for the first time since her fathers death she completely broke down. Vitani buried her face in Kopa's chest tears staining her cheeks, she cradled him in her arms and continued to cry, the cub she loved was gone.

Nala rushed down the cliff to find Vitani crying and cradling someone, it was Kopa and he wasn't moving.

"what did you do!" Nala screamed as she pushed Vitani aside and looked down at the still form of her son.

"No, oh kings no!" Nala cried.

she took Kopa in her paws and held him closely. "Kopa, oh Kopa." she sobbed a pain unlike any other stabbing her.

Simba had made to the bottom with the unconscious Zira, when he saw Nala and Vitani crying their hearts out, dread dawned on him where was Kopa? He dreaded the answer.

"Nala?" he said as he approached them it was then that he saw it the lifeless form of Kopa still and with his eyes closed just like his father was when he died.

"No!" Simba cried out as he placed his paws on Kopa's face, he felt for a pulse but heard none.

"this isn't how it's supposed to end I'm supposed to die for my son not the other way around!" he thought hopelessly to himself.

"My son, he can't be" Simba sobbed.

Simba felt powerless, he had not felt this powerless since his father died, Simba and Nala cradled Kopa's lifeless form in there arms, they hugged him, holding him against their chest and closed their eyes tightly desperately hoping it would make everything right, it wouldn't work, Simba had tried it when he was a cub.

At that moment Nuka walked up to Vitani he saw the unconscious form of their mother and knew what was going to happen and Vitani could not see it not after this

"come on sis we're going home." he said quietly

"no, I won't leave him." Vitani cried.

"they need to be alone now." Nuka told her.

Vitani stared up at him tears in her eyes before she relented "what about mother?" she asked

"she'll be fine." Nuka lied.

They headed off. Zira had been awake for at least a minute and watched her children depart, "it's better this way I failed, I alone will suffer the consequences." she thought to herself.

She knew what those consequences would be, her life was about to end. Simba angrily turned to face Zira striking her in the face

"you murdering wench!" he screamed

"my son is dead because of you, are you satisfied Zira?!" Simba asked in rage.

Zira looked at Kopa's body and strangely did not feel satisfied, she felt empty.

"Answer me!" Simba demanded.

"what does it matter it's done and nothing can make it right. She said in a near lifeless voice.

Simba grabbed her around the throat and extracted his claws. "I know one thing that might!" he roared.

Simba prepared to finish her, when a different thought came to him, she had damaged his family forever, and he would see her suffer for it and everyone who stood with her.

"No, it won't be that quick, get out." he hissed.

Zira was confused "what?" she asked

"you, your pride and your entire family are banished to the outlands." Simba declared.

Zira was shocked, "you can't do that, my cubs will starve out there they'll die!" she stated.

"a life for a life, these are the consequences to your actions." he said in an icy voice.

Now Zira was desperate, "No! Leave them alone you have me just kill me and end it, Vitani tried to save him, she doesn't deserve this, just take my life!" Zira begged.

Simba could see the desperation in Zira's pleading eyes, he remembered what his mother said,

"you are from different time a better time, within lies the potential to be the greatest of us all" he heard her words echoing,

"but what choice will you make" he had reached the end, his ultimatum.

Simba stared into Zira's eyes, "please punish me" she pleaded.

Simba knew what he should do what his father would do, but he wasn't half lion his father was or his mother thought he was.

"be better than me my son" he heard her say, but Simba knew the truth.

"I'm sorry but I'm not" he admitted to himself he couldn't let go of his hatred.

"No leave now and take your family and pride or face the penalty all of you." Simba commanded.

Zira looked at him for just a moment she was ready to let it go to die for Scar and let her family live in peace but now she would see Simba pay for his cruelty.

"this isn't over Simba, mark my words." she hissed at him and departed heading to her home and family to prepare them to depart for the outlands.

The deed done, Simba returned to Nala's side and continued crying over the son he had lost, soon the whole pride lands would feel it too, Kopa, the lost prince, the light of the pride lands, and the cub who fell in love, was dead.

 _"Well that concludes everything well not quite there's still one more chapter, quite the tragic ending though isn't it. Kopa's death is a common fan fiction idea but more so is the idea of him faking his death at no point did I consider the possibility of Kopa surviving not because I didn't like the character but because Kopa's death is very important to the story from this point on. I'm well aware that many are probably angry at the choice Simba made as well but I assure I have nothing against the character in fact of the three movies Simba is my favorite character however much like Kopa's death the choice Simba makes is essential to his character arc and will be addressed in the next story. Hope regardless of certain story choices I made you've been able to enjoy the story regardless._


	20. Chapter 20

_"Here we are the final chapter of Kopa's burden. It's been a long road for me reaching here. Unlike my first two stories which were stand alone and didn't actually need a sequel Kopa's Burden leaves a lot of things opened and unresolved setting the stage for the next story which will conclude everything that has been building up since Tale of Brothers and wrap up the first arc of my version of The Lion King Saga known as the Legacy of brothers._

:Epilogue:

We are one

Vitani was crying in the cave Zira had her family take refuge in on the termite hill, tears poured down her cheeks, why did it happen, why did she have to lose the one she loved. Zira saw her daughter crying every tear she had, it pained her to no end, this wasn't what she wanted, she just wanted to make Simba pay, and yet she hurt her daughter just as much, for the first time in her entire life Zira regretted her actions, yes she regretted how things ended with Hasara but wasn't certain she was wrong there here on the other hand she could not deny it she was wrong, she shouldn't of killed him how did she even make the choice to? It was so clear the agony in Zira's heart caused by Scars death killed her inside now she willingly condemned her daughter to the same pain. Maybe Hasara was right she didn't deserve her. Zira felt the full ramification of her actions, she could see Scar trying to tell her it was okay that she didn't need to regret for the first time Zira ignored him, "I shouldn't of done it how could I" Zira quietly asked herself if only she could take it back but it was too late now just like Kopa warned her it would be, but she couldn't just leave her daughter like that.

She entered the cave and walked up to her, "are you alright Vitani?" she asked.

"mother why did this happen, why did he have to die?! I loved him!" Vitani cried her eyes red and her cheeks stained with her tears.

Zira didn't know what to say she couldn't tell Vitani the truth she would never forgive her, Zira would lose her, no, she couldn't lose her daughter, she wouldn't allow it.

"I'm sorry I was just going to use him for leverage to lure Simba in but Simba didn't trust me and attacked me, he was knocked off during the struggle." Zira lied, it pained her but they weren't going to get back home if they were against each other.

Vitani couldn't believe the situation, "it was his fault and he blamed and banished us for it!" Vitani said in rage.

"yes." was all Zira could say she didn't think she would ever be able to look at her reflection in anything but disgust again.

"Mother, whatever it is you need from me, I'll give it to you, anything to make Simba pay." Vitanti stated, she almost reminded Zira of herself, the thought sickened her.

she was about to turn away when she caught sight of her daughter again she really did love her, even if she didn't always show it.

"Vitani, come here." Zira said as she wrapped an arm around her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"I love you, don't ever forget that." Zira said.

"I love you too mother." Vitani said.

Zira held her daughter closely she caught sight of Nuka outside and gave him a warm smile, she could hear Kopa's words echoing in her mind. "you have to let him go or in the end you will lose everything you love."

Zira was pretty sure Kopa was right, but she couldn't stop she had to at least give them a real home they deserved that much, and she would give it to them no matter the cost, but first she would enjoy what time she could with her family, and then once she had treasured every moment she would destroy her soul.

Simba and his entire family had gathered on pride rock for the memorial of his son, Simba couldn't bring himself to say anything during the entire gathering, and Nala could only get out a few words without crying, eventually the memorial ended, and the family found themselves sitting alone.

"what happened had nothing to do with you." Sarabi said.

"I should've of been able to save him." Simba said sorrowfully.

"no it wasn't your fault you understand me my son?" Sarabi stated she still couldn't believe that Zira had actually done it.

"it was mine" she said in a near whisper of shame.

"why must everyone but me suffer for what i did" Sarabi said quietly.

she saw Sarafina trying to comfort her daughter, "that's it Nala let it all out, it's okay to cry." Sarafina said herself on the verge of tears.

Sarabi felt disgust for herself she would never forgive herself for this not even in death she looked to the sky.

"enough punish me torment me take my life let me and me alone suffer for my actions not my son, not my friend, not my sister, just end it and punish me I'm the one who should be dead" Sarabi pleaded there was no answer.

Rafiki listened to it all from his tree, how had ended this way, he thought, after all of it Kopa was lost, among the kings, he felt a brisk wind that he recognized.

"I failed you Mufasa I'm sorry" he said.

Rafiki felt a light shine down on them this wasn't Mufasa and he wasn't the only one who saw it.

Simba sat below Pride rock staring at the memorium that had been constructed for Kopa there seemed to be a light around the area brighter than anything he could imagine.

"I'm sorry Kopa." he said.

"don't blame yourself." a voice called kind, compassionate, and yet strong, it couldn't be.

Nala and the rest of the family heard it as well, the entire kingdom did they looked to the sky that now seemed to glow, and they saw him his spirit in the sky, just as Mufasa's had been then something incredible happened, Kopa's spirit moved it became tangible and began to walk on the air itself, he descended from the sky until he was standing on a rock just above Simba. Everyone was stunned even Rafiki, this had never happened before.

Simba stared at his son in disbelieve, he still couldn't believe he had seen that.

"Kopa." he said uncertain,

"hey dad." Kopa said softly he looked and saw the rest of his family on Pride rock, with a glance and gesture of his hand a light seemed to shine down on it.

"Is that you," Nala asked.

"yeah, feeling great." Kopa answered, he looked at Kiara.

"hey sis how's it been." he asked.

Kiara was at a loss for words, "how?" was all she could say.

"indeed this has never happened before." Sarabi said surprised

"only because other spirits choose not to, from ability stand point it's nothing special." Kopa answered.

"but I've come here to tell you something, teach you something." Kopa said his words mostly directed at Simba,

"what are you talking about?" Simba asked.

Kopa showed a hint of disappointment, "you shouldn't of done that, exiled them like that." He said.

"Kopa she killed you!" Nala shouted

"that doesn't make it right, you really think it's over, no she's not going to forgive this would you?" Kopa asked.

"Kopa, you have to understand, we can't accept them, they will never be like us." Simba stated.

Kopa smiled thinking of one of the them, the one he fell in love with, "why, what separates us, we all eat the same, require the same water." Kopa said.

"that's not the same Kopa." Nala said.

Kopa had expected this and was already prepared for it, "you're right that is not how we are the same, it's love, that is what unites us, we all have something we love, something we'd give everything to protect, and in that moment we feel the same thing, and through it we are part of each other." Kopa said wisely.

Simba could hear his sons words there was something about them, he watched as Kopa approached a dying antelope.

"merely see through her pain" he said he placed his paw on his head, it felt warm peaceful, it looked up and saw Kopa smiling at it before it peacefully drifted to sleep.

"the very same pain that motivated you, and you will see love hate, we all feel it but forgiveness that is stronger." Kopa said.

Simba didn't know what to say, he had never known his son possessed such wisdom, "I don't know if I can Kopa." Simba said uncertain.

"you will I know it, one day we will find it and on that day a new era will come where we'll all be united with pride, and you will see finally that we are one." Kopa said softly.

"What?" Nala and Simba both asked.

"we are one all of us you, me, creatures from the sea, or the sand, alive or dead, we are all of this earth, one single family under the son spread across the lands." Kopa explained.

Simba and Nala were moved by there son's words, but could such a thing be true deep down were they all united, and yet wasn't that what the circle of life was.

Simba smiled, it would appear his son had come to understand the great circle more than he did, he was so proud of him.

"It is time for me to go." Kopa said.

Kiara ran up to her brother "please don't go, don't leave us!" she pleaded.

Kopa placed a paw under her chin "hey I'm never leaving you even if you can't see me know I'm there." he hugged his sister tightly.

"and kiara always follow your heart." Kopa told her. he looked to his mom and grandmother.

"don't blame yourself you did everything you could mom and dad's going to need you now, you too grandma." Kopa told them

"Kopa!" Sarabi called out to him.

"tell Mufasa I love him." she said tears forming in her eyes. "you should tell him that whenever you look to the stars." Kopa called back.

Sarabi looked down in shame she was unworthy to even glimpse him, "The fact that you think that proves you are worthy" Kopa told her. Sarabi was stunned how did he know that.

Kopa and Simba were now standing in front of each other, "I've made mistakes son." Simba said.

"yes you have, but I believe in you." Kopa replied.

"the kingdom has truly lost a great king." Simba said regretfully.

"they haven't yet, I know you will become a king that they will speak of for generations, and the mistakes you've made you will find a way to make them right." Kopa said his voice certain.

"thank you Kopa, I love you son." Simba said hugging his son.

"I love you too dad." Kopa said and with that he began ascending into the sky again,

"Kopa I am so proud of you." Simba called out to his son, Kopa merely smiled and disappeared into the sky, his departure leaving a light so bright it could be seen anywhere.

Vitani ran out of the cave to see what the flash of light she saw and felt a warmness from it, it seemed familiar, a voice echoed out across the lands,

"if you ever feel alone and wish to find me, look only to your soul, and the light shining from the sky." Vitani recognized the voice immediately.

"Kopa" she said,

"I love you Vitani." he said.

Vitani closed her eyes and she could've sworn for a moment she could feel him, "I love you too Kopa." she said quietly to the sky, she knew he was there.

"One day I promise we will return home, all of us" Kopa told the prides both of them.

The light shined all throughout Africa , everything could see it, they all stared at it taking in its beauty and just as Kopa had told his father, for but a moment, all of the world was one.

The End

 **Coming soon The Lion King Cycles end the epic final chapter in the Legacy of Brothers.**

 _"Another story finished well what did you think of it tell me in the comment section below. As you can see the story is actually in many ways a prequel to Simba's Pride which Cycles end will be heavily based off of although naturally with alterations to match the history established. Despite what people are no doubt thinking Kopa is not the originator of We are One, as he learned the moral and ideal mainly through the conversation he had with Simba about faith, trust and giving everyone a chance, he learned it from his father he just modified it a bit. Well that's it for now I'll try to start cycles end before the end of the week. Hope you enjoyed this chapter of the Lion King legacy._


End file.
